Waking Nightmares
by Snowfun
Summary: When Leo is captured by the Shredder, something is done to him. Something that cannot easily erased or fixed. Lost, alone and broken, it is up to Leo's remaining brothers to repare the damage done to their oldest sibling... But is he too far gone?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm trying out a new way to write a chapter story, so this one might be a bit darker than my previous endeavors. So basically this one takes place during season three shortly after the Kraang were teleported back to Dimension X.** **Yu** **kio87 suggested this story idea a while ago, so now I'm rolling with it! Thank you Yukio87!**

 **Could you let me know what you think of it and if you want me to continue it? Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the ninja turtles...**

* * *

Shredder stood still as stone from behind the desk, watching with careful black orbs studding Stockman. The metal clad ninja would've sneered at the bug that squirmed under his scrutiny if the situation at hand weren't so dire.

He watched Baxter buzz about, moving like an ant from one side of the table to the other.

"Stockman."

The fly jumped before quickly regaining his balance and scuttling to the other side of the table to where his computer sat, humming happily. "Ssssorry Massster Ssshredder... it'ss almosst complete." Stockman tilted his head quickly to look for approval from his 'master' before typing away on the key pad of the computer.

Shredder nodded slowly, the anger dissolving into pleasure, savouring the sweet feeling of victory the man knew was at hand. "Good. Work quickly." But the victory was short lived when the kraang droid standing idly behind Shredder stepped forward to say his piece.

"Kraang gave what Shredder was asking for, now Shredder give Kraang what Kraang was asking for." The Kraang droid dared a step forward till he was standing directly in front of Shredder, to the ninja's dismay; Shredder enjoyed watching those under him to squirm.

"You will get what you've asked for as soon as I am certain what I've asked for works." Shredder watched the drone make no reply, instead opting to move back to his previous spot.

Shredder squeezed his fingers together till he heard the satisfying crack of his bones snapping, casting all his anger and hate into it. All he could think about was the way his rat 'brother' would squirm, choking in his grasp. 'Revenge is so sweet...' A sneer curved underneath the metal barrier of his mask, a wicked gleam shining in his eyes. '...So sweet indeed.'

* * *

The sky was black, greying slightly from the polluted air. White stars dotted the sky, thick and barely visible. All would've been quiet really, save for the bustling down below, moving around like a live animal. It always amazed the four how alive the streets were at any given time, day or night alike.

Except for when the kraang took over New York... A chill settled over Donnie at the thought, snaking down his spine. But that was months ago now, and the dubbed 'pink brain blobs', had been shipped back to their own home world.

Donnie crouched low to the ground next to Leo who was watching the world below with hungry eyes.

"Anything?" Donnie couldn't hide the unease springing into his voice. He never took his eyes off of New Yorks's sky scrapers for telltale signs of the foot sprinkling the city's edges. He relaxed a little seeing nothing but the black polluted skies.

Leo scoffed quietly moving from his crouched position to sit crosslegged but said nothing. His attention was not on his brainy brother squatting beside him, but to the heavy footsteps marching towards them.

"So?" Raph snapped as he stormed forward, causing the brainy turtle to contemplate shying over to the other side of the building's edge. His mahogany brown eyes darted towards the safe heaven of the other side. But he decided against it, holding to the sliver of hope that a fight amongst the two wouldn't happen.

Agitation with the two elder brothers had increased twentyfold, but as to why though? The brainy brother didn't know... And asking was definitely out of the question.

It seemed more and more now that Raph thrived on danger, relying on the pain of his enemies to push him forward. So it was scary to say the least to hang around the exploding turtle. Not that it was any safer to hang around Leo either. Being at odds more than ever with his rivalling brother made the leader in blue a dangerous adversary to be against.

And with the two together? It was like throwing gun powder into a blazing furnace!

So it sorta made sense when Donnie warily watched the growling terrapin, his steps growing heavy with his approach.

"'So' what?" Leo hissed under pressured breath. The elder dared a glance at Raph, standing directly behind him.

'Now might be a golden time to depart.' Don slowly and carefully, afraid to step on live mines, danced around the two with careful precision. He was getting pretty good at spotting the beginning of a flickering match box... And right now the flame was being lit.

"So are there any foot?" Raph placed his hands on his hips, looking down at Leo. "Or is it going to be an unsuccessful night provided by yours truly." At this Raph let out a menacing hiss at the end of 'yours truly'. One that was meant to sting.

Donnie backed up a bit till he was near the other edge of the wall a bit quicker than he should've, but it was that or be in the two's blast radius. Deeming it far enough away from the two he waited with tight muscles for the fight to begin.

With pursed lips, tight into a white line, Leo fought the burning urge to swiftly turn and snap at his younger brother. He knew the bitter 'yours truly' was aimed directly at him, trying to strike his heart with accusing accuracy.

The leader knew he should just drop the comment but Raph needed to learn. "No Raph... But if there were any I lost sight of them, thanks to you. Go back to your post." Leo's words bolted out, hidden with harsh reprimand. It was at times like these where he wished his emiediat younger brother would just shut up.

"Me?! What on earth did I have to do with this?!" Raph's reply was getting more rough by the second.

Donnie winced, casting his eyes away, afraid of what would come next after sputtering such words. Donnie could almost feel the biting comment nip at his own skin. He was sure a evil sneer was playing at the corners of Raph's green lips.

Leo ran a hand overtop his face trying to wipe away the brewing anger spewing onto his facial features. He refused to give Raph the pitiful satisfaction of watching the oldest brother loose control over the calm he had. Or what was left of it. Instead he forced his tightening throat to untangle it's self as he cleared it forcibly.

"You are first alerting the enemy of our presence, and, second, you are taking away my concentration." The words left with a bit more venom then intended, each syllable coming out deeper than the last. 'What will it take to run a good team that works together?!' Leo thought bitterly, resisting the urge to let out a sarcastic laugh.

Donnie felt his entire body grow stiff, his eyes widening to the point of saucers. 'Awe sewer apples!' He wanted to point out the obvious as to why Leo would evoke a charging bull. But instead he bit down on his lower lip for fear of being the hot head's next victim to his famous whack up side the head.

Mikey held onto his breath, as if the very air he breathed could shatter the thin hair holding back his brothers. Why would his brothers fight here and now?! He raked his fingers down his face, watching with eyes widening as the two brothers' feud grew in size into something monstrous.

A wicked laugh burst out of Raph's throat. "Me?! Alert the enemy? As in what; bring them here to us? Look at it as an advantage, the fight'll come to US!" Each word sliced the air, seemingly growing in size until it was a shrill cry that pierced the heavens.

The two younger siblings could see Raph's vein bulge with indignation, and it only seamed to grow by the second.

The brainy turtle pushed his hand up to his chest to still his heart, pumping like a freight train, hammering into his head and ringing in his ears. Already Don could feel the beginnings of a headache form in front of his eyes. He gingerly rubbed the sore spot, savouring as the act started to dull it a bit.

"Um bros? Wouldn't that be a bad thing? To, you know, let the foot know where we are?" Mikey tapped his two middle fingers together. His baby blue eyes were averted away from the two storming brothers as if just looking at them would make him wrong.

Feeling the edges of Leo's mouth twitch upwards into a barely concealed sneer, the elder rose from his sitting position to stare at Raph. "Ya Raph, wouldn't that be a bad thing to do?" Leo cocked his head over to Mikey, ignoring the low animalistic growl emitting off of his brother. "You could learn a thing or two off of Mikey, Raph."

Mikey forced his head to swivel between the two older boys, lifting a brow ridge carefully. What Leo had said was meant to be a compliment... right? So why did Leo sound mocking? Opening his mouth carefully, the young turtle croaked out a word, but it was quickly ignored when a noise froze him in place.

The low animalistic growl Raph was emitting grew into something vicious, making Don shy a little farther away. 'What are you doing Leo?!' Don felt his ruby brown eyes grow ten times the size, a cool sweat creasing down his skin. 'What are you doing?!'

But instead of things being resolved peacefully... like it should've been, words were uttered. Words the purple and orange turtles could not hear. For the most part Donnie was glad... Mikey did not need to hear the spiteful, spewing words that would most likely make Splinter's tail straighten.

Mikey wrung his wrists, only stopping when the skin had turned molten green blotched white. Already it was beginning to sting. His stomach churned; he knew he should stop the fight, or at least slow it down. But get in the middle of that?! He had to try something!

"Guys! Stop! What if people hear you?! Splinter's always talking about being silent and all-"

"Just stay out of this, shell fer brains!" Raph snapped, not even bothering to look Mikey's way. Instead, he rammed his hands into Leo's plastron, the elder stumbling back with a satisfying groan that made Raph's smirk grow.

"Mikey's right! If you fight up here, the enemy will be able to find us... come on Leo." Donnie chimed in, the urgency barely hiding from his voice.

"Ya! We'll go back to the lair, eat pizza, watch tv... It'll be great!" Mikey's chest felt like it was going to pop as he leaned into the match, trying to find some way to at least dampen the growing fire. He heard his genius brother whisper something, a groan playing at the ends of his whispered breath. But a sharp intake broke up Don's whispered words.

"Guys! D-down!" Don felt his throat contract, the voice coming out shrill... "Down!" The purple masked turtle barely had time to fall to his knees, bo staff in hand before time seemed to almost slow to nothingness. He saw it... it had taken three of the precious seconds for him to react. For him to warn his brothers. But it was still three seconds too late.

A flash of white erupted into the air, filling the void with sudden gasps and cries that rickashaed into the dry air.

Leo narrowed the slits of his eyes through the thickening smoke trying to make out the figures of his brothers.

"Raph?" Through torrents of coughs, the leader in blue tried to find his brother; but his hand landed only on air. "Guys?" A sickening thud reached Leo's ears, followed by a whack from Don's bo staff. "Where are you?" A light groan flitted through the air before another thump followed; this one stiffer and desperate. A sudden coldness pushed it's way into Leo's body, seeping into his core when nothing but the sting of battle reached his ears.

"Leo!" Mikey's cry ripped through the air. "Leo, Donnie's down! A-and Raph is too! Leo-!"

"Where are you Mikey?!" Leo stammered forward, his gaze darting to anything that moved. "Mikey?!" Leo felt a tremble start in his hands before spreading it's cold fingers down into his legs turning them to jelly. His heart beat faster in the confines of his plastron when no reply came, the only sound was the ringing in his ears.

Leo stumbled forward some more before something sharp snagged his foot, dragging him down. The older terrapin would've smacked his head with a sickening crack for sure if it hadn't been for his palms that cushioned the fall. A sharp jab of pain rocketed into his arms, but Leo bit his lip to clamp down his mouth.

"Mikey?" Leo shouted once he had shakily rolled onto his knees and his tattered breath had stabilized. "Come on guys! Answer me!" Leo squinted his eyes shut when the words ripped out his throat raw.

Standing on wobbly legs, Leo found a wall to stabilize himself with before focusing again on the white smoke. 'Why is this smoke bomb so thick? Is it poisonous?' Leo fought the urge to freeze up. He had to keep going for his brothers... 'Get your head together Leo! Your brothers are fine... You can find them.'

Leo froze suddenly when his skin began to prickle. Quickly turning he tripped backward when the blade of a katana slashed his cheek, the blue ninja barely dodged another oncoming attack.

By now the blue banded turtle could see well enough to make out his attacker... And it made his muscles grow tight and ridged.

"Where are my brothers!" Leo forced down the dryness scalping his voice as he lunged forward, his jaw set in place as both his, and the foot's weapons latched together.

But Leo's threat banged on deaf ears as the soldier went to slam his foot into Leo's before roughly pushing back and freeing himself.

"Did you hear me?!" Leo's muscles tightened, ready for the soldier to strike. "Raph, Mikey, Donnie!? Guys- akk!" His words came out garbled as something hard rammed into the crook of his neck before coming back for more, landing squarely on his jaw.

Stars erupted into Leo's vision, and darkness began to settle it's cold fingers around him. His legs wobbled when determination set within him to stay upright, but they gave out with a snap. Leo's world faded to grey as he landed with a thunk on his side...


	2. Lost in the darkness

**Hi guys, sorry for a late chapter update. I have a pretty bad writers block, so this chapter is sorta short; sorry about that! I hope to get the next chapter up sooner than this one though :). Thank you to all of you who have waited patiently for me to put this up, as well as to all those who took the time to review, Favoirite and follow, thank you!**

 **Thank you for pointing out the mistakes that got past me in the last chapter, bubblyshell22! I'll see if I can change them :)!**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **I do not own the TMNT**

* * *

Leo growled deeply in his chest, feeling his nostrils flare up. His teeth had long since gone numb from endless grinding, tightening like a snake on it's prey.

He heard Baxter Stokman ramble on about something, going in circles with one crazy deranged sentence. Something to do with how 'cool this experiment was going to be'... and it took all the leader's might not to yell at him to shut up. The best Leo could do was to tune out the mad scientist... but even that was hopeless.

One thought prodded his mind, poking his brain... What were they going to do to him? The best he could do was shut out that question till the time came. Leo looked to the deranged scientist, buzzing his wings wildly. Something told him that he wouldn't have long to wait to find out what said thing was.

He squeezed his midnight blue eyes shut till stars swarmed his vision trying to piece together his fragmented memory of the few minutes after everything went dark. He had woken up to the mad scientist, with no clear memory of how he'd gotten there. Just the strained straps over his taught muscles told him he was stuck to a table, the cold metal starting to numb his tired shell.

"Soon... Soon the tests will begin...!" The whirring voice snapped him out of his dark memories into an even darker world, the voice hissing again. "M-maybe even your brothers would l-like to join you...? Oh y-yesss! Exciting that would be... Wouldn't it?"

A coldness slammed into the pit of Leo's stomach, lurching him forward. The straps tightened even more like the cobra squeezing life out of it's frightened prey.

"You wouldn't! You touch them... You'll regret you even kept me alive..." Leo's voice dropped several degrees, wavering with cold hatred. He zeroed in on Baxter, piercing blue eyes a raging ocean.

Foot steps, long and heavy as if held down by multiple weights, thudded forward. "Kept you alive? You're the reason this test is so important. To see the look on my arch enemy's face will be worth more than I could ever dream of..." The hazed voice, hidden behind a thin plate of metal, rasped.

"Shredder..." Leo felt a monster of a growl grow in his throat.

"Stockman, prepare the test."

Leo bit his tongue from lashing out, his eyes a blazing fire. "Where are my brothers you monster!" Something trickled down his arms, splattering onto the table. But Leo barely registered it as he strained harder against the straps hearing them groan under pressure. The wicked sound prompted him to strain further.

A laugh cackled off to the side of Leo's head. He couldn't help but think of how much it sounded like bones groaning under great pressure. "Your brothers? They are lost to you... You will never see them again in your right mind. But they'll see you..." He bent down low to Leo's stiff form, a whisper slithering into his ear. "And all they'll see is a monster."

Fire coated Leo's heart, and he forced his head to the side, feeling the muscles in his neck strain and curdle. "You're the monster..."

Shredder's body shook with a mocking laugh. "Connect him. I want to watch him scream in agony as that hero mind of his changes into a twisted, warped monster."

Leo could almost feel the sneer that was there, hidden under the thin mask, pointed at the blue turtle with livid hatred

"Yesss masster." Stockman spun around to give a hurried bow, the excitement barely hidden from his voice.

Leo squeezed his knuckles close to his fingers trying to warm the cold spreading like ice overtop his muscles. "My brothers will free me, and then you will truly be sorry."

"Your ability to imagine something that will not take place astounds me, Leonardo. It'll be nice to know that someone as talented as you will be my slave. A servant to me, not that rat you call your master." Shredder spat out, slamming his hardened fist onto the table. His black pupils dilating to nothing more than the width of a pencil dot.

"I will never work for you!" Leo felt the burning of the straps harden against his reddening skin. His heart slammed in his ribcage, his pulse ringing loudly in his ears, barely hearing his own thoughts. What if Shredder did manage to turn him into a monster... Someone like Shredder? Flashes of memory sprinted into his brain. Memories of the experimentation brain worm. "If you use the worm, my brothers will find a way to bring me back!" That was true. If Shredder did use the brain worm, all it would take would be the right words... But what hope Leo did grasp vanished when Shredder spoke again, his words stabbing Leo in the gut.

"Oh trust me. It's not that... It's much more, alien."

All feeling dissolved out of Leo's limbs, and it took all the strength he had left to keep his eyes from bulging. A-alien...? What did that even mean?! Would he be lost forever to the dark thoughts of his enemy? Succumbing to do Shredder's horrific plans?

Leo was too lost in the haziness of his thoughts to see the little bug fly over, a sharp needle in his grasp. There was a sharp pick of the needle followed by a numbing sensation shivering it's way up Leo's neck

'I will find my brothers... I will not let them down...' Leo whispered silently, his's lips forming the soundless words. His pulse rang wildly in his ear as he fell to the warmth of darkness.

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcome! Have a good Christmas everyone!**


	3. Alone

**Hi guys! Wow! Thank you for all your awesome reviews! I don't know why, but I seem to have gotten three extra copies of one reviewer on the reviews page... FF glitch maybe? Aaanny way, how are you all doing? I hope your New Year was awesome!**

 **So the idea with this chapter may be slightly confusing, but it's not a miss print! It kind of has the same idea as my other ninja turtle story called Don't Let Go, but different. :} Any whoo, reviews, favourites and follows are always welcome! Thanks!**

 **I don't own the TMNT**

* * *

Raph pounded furiously on the table, ignoring the burn that had begun to form. Pain was good. Pain kept him from exploding into a million pieces.

But how long could he listen to the silence? It was deafening, creating a small buzz inside his ear that just wouldn't go away. Odd, how even though the silence grew thick, one could hear something.

Raph quickly stood, nearly knocking over the bar stool that stood proudly by the kitchen table. It swivelled around once, twice, before resting on it four legs, upright.

"Donnie!" Even Raph's own voice seemed to grow with anger; simmering just under the surface.

Raph reached the lab doors in seconds, not even bothering a glance as he pushed them apart. They ripped apart like tissue paper. "How long before we can begin the search?! It's been two days already!" Raph glared down at the genius turtle once he'd stomped his way over to Donnie's lab table.

"Soon. I've just been narrowing down the places where Leo might be in Shredder's lair." The light clacks on Donnie's keyboard slowly puttered out when a low animalistic growl singed the air. Don slowly looked up, fear welling in the pit of his stomach. His long narrow fingers were still poised over the keypad.

To say that Raph was mad was an understatement. From the tightening vessel on his forehead, to his shaking shoulders, Raph was boarder line livid.

"Raph-"

"I can't wait any longer! Leo could be strapped down to a table ready to be examined as far as we know!" Raph's jaw tightened, his neon green eyes dissolving into slits.

"I know ok!" Donnie stood to his feet, his voice hardening. "I'm worried about Leo too, but unless we make the right choice, we could be waisting even more time!" Don's face became ridged. His lips thinned out into a white line.

"Well we would stop waisting time if we just stormed the place!" Raph slammed his balled fist into the work table. The shockwave sent test tubes and beakers lining the desk to jump to the side, away from the angry fist.

"Hey! Watch it Raph! Do you know how much work I spent on this stuff!" Donnie hissed. He barely caught a beaker full of pink fluid from falling to it's doom. He then snapped his head over to the storming turtle waiting for the fight. Donnie opened his mouth to speak another reprimand when a aged voice spoke for him.

"My sons, please think rationally. Strife will get you no where." The swish of a blood red comono filled the angered air. "You must think as a team... as brothers." Splinter pinned his ears back, his voice hardening like a stone. He watched his sons carefully, both of them staring at the floor.

Raph felt a wave of shame overfill his heart, and he sighed. "I'm sorry Master Splinter... I just can't wait anymore!" He crossed his arms, forming a barrier from his Sensei, hoping to keep away from the dangerous eyes of his father.

Raph just wanted this nightmare to be over. If he could snap his fingers or even pinch himself to wake up from this horrid dream, he would. But this wasn't a dream; this was as real as any other day.

Raph felt his stomach churn as he remembered what it was like on that fateful night when Leo flew through the window. He remembered the glass piercing his skin, sending red rivers flowing down his body.

Raph knew Shredder was a ruthless man, bent on his brothers and Sensei's destruction. But nothing hit home more than when Raph felt the wounds on Leo's clammy skin. Raph could still feel the blood smeared onto his scaly green skin. Then when he realized that Leo may never wake up...

What happened two days ago were so similar to that night that Raph felt like he was going to throw up.

Both Donnie and Raph had woken up to a sobbing Mikey, trying desperately to wake up his brothers. They tried in vain to call Leo's T-phone when they realized that his phone was shattered, laying across from where Raph fell. They searched high and low for Leo, but he was no where to be found.

A light hum pulled the simmering brother out of his thoughts. His Sensei's voice evened, softening like silk.

"My son, in order to stay alive you must think, not get lost in the action." Ignoring the ridged muscles that began to form on Raph, Splinter rested his paw on his son's shoulder.

The ninja master then turned toward his other son. "Donatello, have you concluded your research?"

Donnie nodded his head slowly. "Ya Sensei. Here." He tugged on the computer screen gently until it was facing his father and brother.

On the screen was a map of the Shredder's lair, and within that, about seven inches to the left, was an x. The x was the colour of a deep red, blinking in and out slowly.

"As you know, this is Shredder's lair." Donnie traced his finger along the computer's screen. "And this," He wrapped his finger around the screen till it landed on the x. "is where Leo is probably being held. This is the holding cell, the last floor in the lair, so it'll be almost as fortified as the top floor where Shredder is."

Raph drummed his feet against the floor, anticipating the rush of adrenalin. "Great! We'll attack tonight... no more waiting! I'm sick of waiting!" His lips pulled back into a sneer, his eyes already twinkling.

They had the location where Leo was being held. The only thing left for Raph was to feel his fist connect with Shredder's jaw line. Then would everything be complete.

"I'll let Mikey know." Donnie quickly hustled to the door's entrance, smelling Raph's adrenalin rush. The last place he wanted to be right now was with his exploding, hot tempered, older brother.

"Wait. Where is that knucklehead anyway?" Raph finally snapped out his haze. He looked around the lab for his giddy brother. Mikey was always here when Donnie was working, always up to something. So where was he now?

Donnie cleared his throat, his eyes flinty and hard. "He's in Leo's room."

* * *

Mikey stood in front of the black ominous metal door. Taking a deep breath he gently pushed it open, taking in all the contents on the inside. It was just like any other room in the small mutant family.

A bed, neatly covered with a space heros bed spread stood over in the right corner. Then there was a wooden dresser in the opposite corner, as well as a small table for cleaning the random ninja weapons right beside it.

Avoiding all the other objects in the room though, Mikey crossed the distance to the bed tucked in the corner. Leo's bed. It looked crisp, like he never even slept in it.

Tears began to drip down Mikey's freckled face as he flopped onto the bed. He curled in on himself, clutching the back of his knees, pulling them into his plastron.

"Leo..." He whimpered, shutting his eyes when it became too painful to keep them open any longer.

"Why...?" So many questions flooded into him, so many emotions flowing with it too. Why did the Shredder take Leo... What could he possibly want from their elder sibling?

His heart clenched and the young turtle to choked, sobs wracking his form. Are they doing something to him? Hurting him in some way...?

Mikey imagined the pain that his oldest brother must be going through... Leo was alone, probably worried for his brothers and Splinter. Was he wondering why his family wasn't there? Why they hadn't saved him?

"Please Leo... Come back..." Mikey's breaths sawed in and out, tired from the long day.

He passed into a restless sleep, images of his brother, breathing his last, were the only dreams the small blue eyed turtle had.

* * *

Leo sat in silence, staring out the dark little window that Shredder had so generously provided. It would be just big enough for him to fit through; even with his lumbering shell. But large two inch thick bars ran overtop the window, mocking him.

All he could do now was sit on the damp floor and wait. Wait for whatever Shredder had planned...

Leaning against the brick wall, Leo allowed his mind to wander. Was his family alright? Were they in any trouble? Leo held back the fear that threatened him by biting his lip.

He had heard Mikey's cry on the roof, pained and broken. If he had just gotten to his little brother sooner then maybe Leo wouldn't have been in this mess. Then he could've found out what really happened to his family.

A cool sweat began to cover Leo's skin. Did the foot capture them? Were they hurt? Leo ground his teeth, expelling those thoughts. Even if they were captured by Shredder, Leo would find a way to free himself and his family. He had to.

The sound of heavy steps drew Leo to watch the entrance of his prison, guarded by the same thick metal bars. Leo's muscles grew ridged as he watched the black shadow of his enemy approach.

"Leonardo." Shredder's voice was stone cold, and it took all Leo had to not shiver. He hated that voice... it sent a spike of anger into his heart.

"Shredder." Leo stood to his feet, his muscles quivering with borderline anger. "What do you want?"

Shredder stood taller than before, as if the metal plating lining his form seemed to weigh nothing.

Standing only centimetres away from the barred gate, Leo pulled his cold glare away from Shredder. He was drawn instead to the figure limp behind him. The tip of a carapace peeked out from one side of Shredder's leg, while a light green foot draped from the other.

Leo's stomach churned violently. Something was wrong... defiantly wrong.

"I brought you something." Shredder's black orbs seemed to sparkle with amusement, only amplified when Leo raised a questioning brow.

Suddenly Leo fought to keep bile from rising to his throat, his mouth bone dry. Shredder pulled out the limp form of his third youngest brother, dropping him by the bars.

"-Donnie?!" Leo felt the cry rip out of his lungs as he skidded to his knees, his shoulders colliding with the bars. But he didn't care.

He reached for Don's hand through the bars, almost recoiling when he touched him. Donnie's hand was blistering hot, burning to the touch. Leo held back a sharp gasp as he turned to Donnie's face when he found the courage to. His purple bandana was gone, and replacing it was blotchy green skin. Bags, long and deep, had grown under the genius's eyes, turning them into black pits.

A deep sob escaped Leo's throat as he touched the deep gashes running along Donnie's body. The ground underneath his limp was already soiled an angry red.

"Why?!" Leo screeched, bloodshot eyes looking up at the chuckling Shredder. But the man said nothing.

Leo rubbed Donnie's hand with his thumb. "Donnie, can you hear me?" Donnie let out a shaky breath, trying to move away from Leo's cool touch. "Don, please, I need you to hear me!" Leo gripped Donnie's shoulder his other hand, shaking it gently.

A painful moan was the only response the genius gave, his swollen lip trembling in silent agony.

"What have you done?! Answer me Shredder!" Leo screamed, running his hand along Donnie's arm.

Leo stood to his feet, pounding against the bars. He hated the tears that fell, he hated the the pain his brother was in... he hated the Shredder. Leo felt a fire burn in his heart, his vision turning red.

"Help him... or so help me you will wish you had never followed my Sensei to New York..." Leo felt his voice dip into something dangerous, an animalistic growl forming under his breath.

No body was going to hurt his little brother anymore... no matter what. "The vendetta you have against my Sensei and my brothers should be dealt with me, and only me. My brothers have no part in this." Leo locked eyes with Shredder, his stare intensifying with each passing second.

"L-Leo...?" Donnie croaked, opening his eyes a sliver. The once hazel brown irises were coated over with fog.

"Donnie!" Leo fell to his knees again, reaching through the bars and hooking his arms under Don's to pull him toward the gate. "It's going to be ok. I'm right here... It's going to be ok." Leo began to rub Donnie on the shoulders in a circular motion.

Leo felt his innards twist when Donnie gurgled in his mouth trying to laugh bitterly. "You love g-giv-ving p-peo-ople false hope... d-don't y-y-you?"

Leo tried to swallow the welling tears, but his throat was full of cotton. "You're going to be ok... Donnie... y-you have to be ok!"

Donnie only responded by slowly shaking his head.

'No... this can't be happening... this can't be...' Leo thought, crying to himself. 'No!'

"Y-you mmust ff-find-d a wway to save the o-others... they n-nneed you L-Leo..." Donnie rested his eyes again, the bruised skin around them pulling as Don squeezed his eyes tight.

"I l-love y-you L-Leo... Y-you'v-ve a-always beeen an ammazing fr-riend... and br-rother..." He managed a warm smile that seemed to water slightly before dissolving.

"No! Donnie wait! I-I need you, don't say your good byes yet brainiac!" Leo ground his teeth, tightening his grip on Donnie's shoulder.

'No... please no...!'

Donnie's plastron shook as it slowly rose upward, the breath then falling out of his lips with a quiet rattle. Then, it was still.

A lone cry, ripped through the air.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, have an awesome day guys!**


	4. Loosing Hope in a world of Darkness

**Hi guys! Wow... I finally managed to get this chapter up and running (even though it's almost 3 in the morning...)! Thank you very much for all your kind reviews, favorites and follows** **; you guys are the best!**

 **Reviews, favourites and follows are always welcome,**

 **I do not own TMNT**

* * *

Leo thought he knew pain, understood the meaning of sorrow. He grew up in the sewers for pity's sake! He lived with the bone chilling winters that plagued the four turtles, their weak bodies unable to produce enough heat to survive the nights. There were times where the food was short and the days without any substance were unmercifully long. Leo could still remember the pang of hunger that gripped his body, the fogginess that clouded his vision and made his limbs weak.

So Leo thought he understood it _quite_ well.

Now he wished for the cold nights to grip his body instead of the merciless claws of anguish that wracked his form.

It gripped him by the throat, strangling the air out of him. Or that might have been the sobs that tormented his body, blocking his air deprived lungs from taking in their precious substance. Whichever one it was, Leo didn't know, or even care to know.

A low and haunting chuckle summoned by Shredder only made the burn in his lungs worsen.

Shredder stood with his back tightening in grim satisfaction, fuelled even more by Leo's gentle whimpers. He took pride that he broke Leo, and it sent a wicked sneer to his lips. "You are pathetic. Whimpering like a beaten dog... like the animal you are."

Leo held back the sharp wince at Shredder's spiteful words, spewing with anger and malice. Instead, Leo found himself growling deep in his throat with an intense and sudden anger at the statement that Shredder had so carelessly thrown around.

"You and your pathetic brothers and rat master will perish under my hand, and you won't be able to stop me."

Shredder snarled like a wild beast, pride growing in his chest at the inner turmoil his loathed enemy was enduring. The ninjutsu master sucked in a crisp breath, soaking up the moment.

He slowly crouched, nearing the same height of the bowed head of Leo now satisfied that nothing could destroy this moment...

Leo fought the sudden urge to pull away from Shredder as he neared him, noting how even his breath smelled like the stench of death and sewage. The leader swallowed back the urge to heave, knowing full well nothing would come up anyway; he hadn't eaten anything since that fateful night patrol.

As if on cue, his stomach grumbled out a small complain, causing Leo to suck in a quick breath as pain erupted in his gut.

It paled in comparison, though, to the agony that constantly thrummed in his tired heart at the horrid memory of Donnie. His sickly green skin blotched pale.

Leo dared not close his eyes for fear of seeing his dying brother, blood staining Leo's once green hands. _It's all my fault_...

"Are you not listening to me you irritable reptile?!" Leo had to bite back the sudden groan that broke through. He wanted to roll his eyes and say 'duh', but doing so would result in something bad. Something the turtle was not looking forward to.

But it seemed as though staying silent was not the wisest of choices either when a bolt of pain ripped through his plastron, ringing in his head as Leo slammed into the bars. Stars danced across Leo's vision, causing him to blink a few times before his eyesight finally returned to him.

Shredder's hand was tightly holding the lip of Leo's plastron, keeping a firm grip on it. Leo couldn't help the twisted frown that formed when he realized the lip of his plastron would probably swell up.

"You are pathetic! I'll save you the self pity by ending your own worthless life after your clan!" Leo could hear the scoff that coated Shredder's voice, thick with smugness and pride... And suddenly, as if adding gasoline to a slow burning flame, fire consumed Leo's heart. Donnie's quiet, pained words only fuelling it further.

 _Y-you mmust ffind a wway to save the o-others... they n-need you L-Leo_...

Leo ignored the swelling that grew in the back of his throat at the weary murmur of his brother. He needed his voice to be clear, not come out shaking like an autumn leaf.

"I'm not going to let you hurt more of my family." At first, Leo's voice was quiet, scratching the inside of his throat from all the sobs. But soon it began it's momentum and grew thick and heavy with anger. "You can kill me, my life I do not care, but you cannot harm either of my brothers or Sensei. If you do, I will attack, and prevail against you. Trust me, Shredder, these bars are the only things keeping me from tearing you in half. I will avenge my brother's death... and you won't know what hit you till it's too late."

No longer did sorrow grip his heart, only a kindled wrath against Shredder, growing ferociously in his chest.

Leo wondered briefly if that was fear that crossed his enemy's black orbs, but no sooner had it dissolved. Only when Shredder's firm grip release from the lip of Leo's plastron did the turtle have some sense of relief.

"Good. I like my opponent to fight back... it increases the satisfaction I feel when it's all over." Shredder stood to his feet, hiding the disappointment brewing behind a blank face. He wasn't expecting Leo to react the way he did, suddenly springing to life like a jack-in-the-box. But no matter, it was only going to make the revenge sweeter.

"I will avenge my brother... make you pay for what you've done." Leo's deep blue eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, his fists mimicking the same processes.

He watched Shredder chuckle darkly in reply. "I'm looking forward to it, mutant."

Leo ground his teeth to bolt down the deep rumble of a growl.

 _I have a few choice words for you too, monster_.

Leo almost snarked back, only stopping when he realized that creating confrontations was not the best of options. A confrontation would surly end with two gauntlets piercing through the bars, nipping at his throat.

Shredder's body refused to co-operate as he watched his arch-enemy's student zero in on him with hardened eyes. The need to break down the shell of a barrier that stood protectively around the turtle only wedging the frown deeper into his face. Now was the perfect time to add a twist to the game that they'd created for each other. Shredder felt the hardened round edge of the device currently crunching in his closed fist.

"I would dial the number while you've still got the chance boy. Dial any other number and my armada will be able to trace the call." Leo shot Shredder a suspicious look, the brow ridges on Leo's hairless forehead crinkling.

 _What is wrong with Shredder...? Has he finally lost it_? Leo had almost sneered at the thought of Shredder needing help just to find which way his helmet went on top of his bald head in the morning. But the mocking ceased quickly when something caught his eye.

The years of ninjutsu training kicked in full force when he snatched the thrown object out of the air, bringing it to his view.

Leo didn't believe his eyes, even when he shut them and then opened them again, only to find it being the same object... his beloved T-phone...? Leo fought the sudden urge to take multiple steps back, as if this were the cause of his sudden hold of dread and loneliness. The questions seamed to pile into Leo's brain all at once, and, for once in his life, Leo was speechless. The jammed words were frozen solid in his throat.

The leader rubbed his thumb overtop the screen. This was something that his genius brother had made, something he put his sweat and tears into...

Sudden realization dawned on Leo when he could feel the Shredder there, black orbs stinging into his flesh. "You're not growing soft, are you?" Leo cheekily asked.

But the snarky disposition was soon replaced with agitation. There was a reason why Shredder gave Leo back his phone. Whatever the reason was, it wasn't good...

Leo's questioning glare only seemed to knit tighter when Shredder promptly turned, spinning slightly on the backs of his heels. A knot began to twist in his gut as he watched the disappearing image of Shredder, now fully cloaked in a vail of shadow. This didn't make sense... None of this did...

Finally setting his gaze down to the phone when he was finally satisfied that Shredder was indeed gone, his hardened irises relaxed.

Leo leaned weakly against the unmercifully cold stone wall, ignoring the slight burn that scraped against his carapace as he did so. A watery smile wavered on Leo's lips at the warmth the T-phone provided him. It was a beautiful, loving warmth that caressed his fingers and ran up his arm.

Leo lost count at how many times he'd snapped his phone during fights, or how many times he'd brought it back to Donnie for repairs with a heavy heart. But his little genius brother always rebuilt it, always handed it back to the eldest sibling with a bit more upgrades installed into the hard drives. It always came with a sharp reprimand though, Donnie waving his finger around like it was the one orchestrating the scolding. _Just like I need one right now... Why did you have to go Donnie when it should've been me?_

 _Y-you mmust ffind a wway to save the o-others... they n-need you L-Leo_...

Donnie's soft voice gently pulled Leo out of his torturous thoughts, beckoning Leo to save the rest of his family.

The T-phone was bugged, Leo remembered briefly, so there was no way he could reveal the lair's location, or find out where his brothers were.

 _But I can call them_. Leo reinforced his resolve, settling the sadness brewing in his blistering heart before turning on the device.

It could be a trap. A way to get to the rest of his family and harm them. Leo would be at fault... more than he was already. He brushed away the sweat that had begun to pool on his skin. The thought alone of Shredder using him in some way against his brothers caused an unsettling tingle to form on his arms. What if calling Raph's number was aiding Shredder in some way? Leo fought the wooziness that manifested in his limbs by slowly shuffling his feet.

On the home screen was the quick dial number of Raphael, and it waited patiently for Leo to snap out of his stupor that held him in chain and lock.

He took long deep breaths to clear away the thoughts, he had to think rationally about this. After all, it was his incompetence that put them all in this scenario anyway. If there was a chance to save his two remaining brothers, Leo had to take it.

Deciding to just go with it, Leo hit the dial button and waited.

What would he say to his hot-headed brother? At each passing ring, the contraction in his chest heightened. Why was Raph not answering? Was he hurt? Unconscious even?

"What?!"

The deep rumble of Raph's voice caused a surge of relief to soften Leo's heart, despite the animosity sizzling the other side of the line.

"Raph? A-are you alive?" Leo winced, stumbled on his own words, having the sudden urge to smack himself at the stupidity of what he just said. Raph was going to rub it all in his face when the ordeal was over with and when they returned home... if they returned at all...

"What do you think, Lame-o-nardo?" Leo could almost see the sneer that taunted his voice, and it cracked in sarcasm. But the irritable voice soon petered out, replacing it with a gentle monotone that eased the fear back into Leo's gut.

"You ok?"

Leo nodded, only remembering that Raph couldn't see what the leader had just done so he hastily added; "Ya, I am. I'm fine, except for the few bruises and the minor headache." As if on cue, his head throbbed again in agitation, only dulling slightly when Leo rubbed the affected area. "You?"

A peeved sigh collided onto the other side of the line before a stark, "Fine. Look, I need someone to come get me though, the Shreddhead has me locked up somewhere in his lair."

Leo fastened his fingers together when the warmth grew absent, the coldness spreading throughout his frame when he heard those words. _Raph is captured._..

 _You and your pathetic brothers and rat master will perish under my hand, and you won't be able to stop me_.

The skin on Leo's spine began to prickle like a thousand tiny needles at the wicked words Shredder spat. Shredder could destroy Raph like he had Donnie...

"Hello?! Earth to Leo?!"

Leo instantly reeled back, Raph's hard words slamming Leo into the present.

"R-Raph... I-I can't come get you, I'm being held by the Shredder too."

"Great! Just great! Well at least we know everyone's alive, I just talked to Mikey before some goons transferred him over to another cell... Don't know what happened to Donnie though. I'm hoping you do." A heavy sigh, coated in weariness, was released through Raph's nose, unaware of the torment Leo was now under again.

Leo slid to the floor the rest of the way before his back hunched forward, his head drooping till it landed on his knees now tucked into the self. What was he going to do...? How was he going to tell Raph that his brother was... dead...? Leo swallowed back the vile liquid brewing in the back of his throat.

"Raph... Donnie's... Donnie's gone..." Leo held back the whimper that had begun to form by tucking his head in the crook of his arm when he couldn't look at the dark room around him anymore.

There was an uneasy silence that lasted for a time, and it had begun to prickle Leo with agitation.

"Raph I-" Leo had started when the silence had grown too much, but his immediate younger brother beat him to the punch line.

"What...?" Raph wheezed out, the usually hardened turtle's crackling voice softening with something akin to grief, disbelief dampening his vocal cords.

"I-I'm sorry Raph... it's all my fault..." This time, Leo couldn't fight back the sob that tormented his body. "I was there and I wasn't able to help him..." Leo rubbed his hands overtop his thighs to rid his palms of the cool sweat that coated them.

"How?" Leo's heart tore painfully at the unrelenting misery in Raph's husky voice.

"He bled out..." Leo's voice became muted when he slid a hand overtop his face to wipe away the grimace at the vivid memory.

 _I could've saved him...I could've protected him. Instead all I was, was a weeping mess of a turtle_. Leo's muted words stung. He was the leader, the one his brothers could lean upon when the going got tough... but now? Now there was only a weeping cowered, plagued by the memory of his dying brother, with a dark looming cloud of fear for his two remaining siblings brewing over his head.

What would Splinter think of Leo now that he failed to save his second youngest brother? Would he be disappointed? Angry? Leo fought the heaviness swelling in his heart. Would Splinter disown him...?

"I deserve it..." Leo whispered, anything more than that would've come out as a croak. Anger played in his mind, a storming anger at the Shredder, yes, but mainly at himself.

"Was it Shredder?" Raph's voice hissed low, full of malice.

If Leo were to tell Raph that it was Shredder, how would his immediate younger brother react? Thoughts of Raph charging Shredder only to be beaten to death ran rampant through the blue banded turtle, causing the weariness in his heart to double. Leo breathed deeply through his nose till his lungs were ready to burst, before slowly exhaling through his mouth. He had to think with a clear head.

Opening his mouth to utter the vile sound of his most true enemy, Leo snapped it shut when a sinister laugh echoed through the phone's line. His head swam with endless possibilities of who it could be... the person not being near his little cage... which meant...

"Shredder." The voice filled with hatred was none other than Raph, with a border line malice that seamed to echo in the back of Leo's scull, filling his brain with anxiety.

Raph was with the Shredder. He was trapped with Shredder.

The realization struck the leader so fiercely he didn't have a second to see it coming, and it shattered his already breaking heart into sharp pieces. A stabbing pain tore through his lungs, his body now struggling for air.

Raph was trapped, bound to face the same fate as Donnie had... alone...

Shredder's spiteful words splattered into Leo's brain again. _You and your pathetic brothers and rat master will perish under my hand, and you won't be able to stop me._

Was Shredder going to hurt... "Raph?!" Leo screeched, not allowing his frazzled brain to compete the sentence burning inside. He wouldn't let it happen. It couldn't happen.

"Raph, move your sorry shell or something! J-just get away from him!" Leo didn't know what he was saying, the rational part of his brain hinting that Raph couldn't run, couldn't escape the clutch of Shredder. But Leo shoved that lonely part into the back of his mind, hopping with all hopes that Raph was going to be ok... that he would live. But he knew Shredder would make do on the threat... this was actually happening, not some horror show that he and his brothers used to watch as young tots.

It seemed to last forever when it might have only a few seconds before Raph answered, "No way am I running, fearless!" Raph spat out. His voice came out now between a cross of malice and a full out roar that filled the little speakers with such intensity, Leo heard the speakers pop and frazzle.

"I'll enjoy taking you down before I peel off your shell." Shredder's voice was eerily calm, underline spite spilling out of his words that made Leo's spine straighten of it's own accord.

Raph's T-phone clattered to the ground, the small device now all but forgotten.

"Raph!" Leo cried, despair filled him till it was overflowing as he listened to the war raging battle cry from both parties and then the desperate clash of fist-upon-skin.

 _It's all your fault. You failed Donnie, now he's gone. Now your going to fail Raph_. Leo's inner voice chastised him, the words cutting far deeper than any knife or more cruel than any whip. _You failed all of them_.

It wasn't till it was too late that Leo heard the sound of bone breaking like the cracking of a seeder tree that mercilessly snapped him back to the present. A pitiful groan followed shortly after, causing the black hole in Leo's chest to grow in size. Was Raph ok?

"Leo...? Raph whispered with painful breaths that sawed in.

"I-I'm here, Raph!" Leo let his eyes sift shut as he leaned his heavy head against the wall. Raph was finally talking to Leo, that was enough to fill the empty void with a delicate peace. But the soft peace that had slowly began to form, tumbled down when Raph breathed out a stuttering breath.

"I-I'm sorry... I failed." Raph paused as he waited for the slowly crawling breath to catch up. "I love you brother..."

Leo barred down the soft whimpers that fought possession for his throat. Instead, he swallowed hard and whispered, "I love you too, Raphie." The edges of his lips played with a bittersweet sweet smile at the memory that surfaced with the childish word.

'Raphie.' That was a word only used when they were nothing but little tots, the world above nothing but a passerby.

"Time's up, mutant." Leo could hear Shredder's sauntering footsteps, and it caused his shoulders to jar violently as if he were the one being assailed.

"N-no...!" Leo tripped over his own words, desperation filling his voice. "Get up and fight Raph! You can do it!" Leo pleaded. He quickly stood, for lack of things to do and paced the floor, trying to release his pent-up agitation.

"Sorry Leo, all out of juice..." Raph murmured so quietly, it almost landed on Leo with deaf ears.

"Say good bye Leonardo to you beloved brother!" Leo could almost feel the sneer pulling at Shredder's lips from under that mask of his, his voice strong with pride.

"Don't you dare Shredder!" Leo threatened under tight breath, a hiss forming under his tongue. He let one of his brothers go, he was not going to loose another! "You hear me Shredder?!" He slammed his foot into the ground to emphasize his point, ignoring the ache that swiftly elevated into the afflicted limb.

Time slowed down to a crawl, almost to the point of non existent when Raph bellowed in pain, a sharp cry tearing through the air, and then, no more.

"Hamato Raphael?!" Leo screeched, slamming his tightly knit fist into the wall when his burning ears received nothing but static.

He tried again. "Raphael?!" Fear churned in his heart, bubbling into his throat when the gurgled cry of his brother ceased.

"I told you I would make do on my promise, Hammoto Leonardo, and I am a man of my word." Leo fought the sudden freezing in his muscles, fought the sudden fogginess that clouded his brain in a haze, fought the burning agony. Instead he listened to Shredder's haunting words. The back of Leo's eyes burned, not taking the second to rub away the tears that now streaked down his cheeks.

Raph was gone...

Raph is _dead_...

* * *

 **As always, thank you for reading the chapter! Have a good day/night guys**


	5. Unfamiliar Faces

**Hello there! Sorry guys, I know this chapter is super overdo! I'll try to update in a month's time, but I like to write when I have inspiration so the chapter's not choppy, so I'll do my best. Thank you for your favourites, follows and reviews; you guys are awesome!**

 **As always, reviews are always welcome, as well as criticism- I'm always aiming to improve my writing ;)**

 **I do not own the TMNT**

* * *

Three shadows slithered in the black, their weapons drawn and at the ready. They had finally made it to the last layer that made up the building's form. The Foot had been easy pickings, almost too easy. This settled on the turtles minds, an unseen persistent thought.

But saving it till after seemed like the best option and finding Leo was their main priority.

They dipped into one room before coming out again, fear settling deep within when they weren't close to finding him yet.

Raph pulled out his T-phone, his frown expanding when the clock read; 3:30. Considering they started at 2:00, the group had to be cutting it close for time not to mention it was amazing Shredder hadn't even found out they were in his base.

Raph's head snapped upward to the turtle ahead, catching a glimpse of his purple tails.

"You said this would be a quick in and out mission... take a look at your clock, brainiac!" He hissed softly, grinding his teeth.

Don glanced behind after taking a sharp turn to avoid a foot bot. "I know, I know! I can't always be accurate!"

Raph gripped the phone tight, narrow eyes staring down the bright numbers. They had to find him soon... The lack of their older sibling pushed their feet faster down the chipped brick walls.

 _If Leo wasn't in the cells, then where was he_?

The back of a green head rushed to greet Raph's face before he had a chance to stop, shorting his jog and stumbling him back. "W-what was that for!?" The hot head whacked Don over the head.

Donnie spun around to stare at his older brother, rubbing the side of his head as he did so.

"Look."

Raph folded his arms overtop his plastron to hold back the irritation welling there, but looked past the taller turtle anyway.

He growled when the same weathered brick wall glared him down, and he cracked his head back to steely glare at his brother. "All I see is the same stupid bricks we've been passing. What's so important about this one!?"

"Uh, dude, I think there's a room back there..." Mikey leaned forward with squinting eyes.

"A room?" Raph's eyes probed the brick further.

"Ya, the brick's colour is a darker red than on the tunnel's walls."

Raph looked at the colour of brick beside him, watching how the wide walls curved around like a bridge before crashing to the ground. He then glanced back to the 'door' in front of him to find the colour was a darker red, but just a tinge though.

 _Wait... could this be where...?_

"Don't touch it!" Donnie reached forward to grip Mikey, but the sound of a large pop and crack whipped through the thick air. "Mikey... what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I just pressed my finger into the brick! How was I supposed to know it'd make that kind of sound?!" Mikey whined, quickly jumping back.

Raph stashed his T-phone, reaching for his sais as the door pulled apart from the wall and sliding back behind the unseen structure.

"Be ready for anything!"

Whatever was behind that door must be very important... or absolutely terrifying.

* * *

Leo crossed his arms around his legs, drawing them in closer to his trembling plastron. Surely this was enough to get his point across so he wouldn't take his baby brother's life as well... Shredder wouldn't do that...

Leo tried to remember why Shredder wouldn't just hurt him and not his brothers, but a thick cloud settled over his mind. Nothing made sense anymore. Almost everyone he loved and cared for was gone... dead at the ruthless hands of Shredder.

If he thought about it, and he managed to push back the heavy weight on his brain, Leo thought he could almost remember why he was put here in the first place. Why he was captured by the man that had turned into a monster so long ago.

Leo lifted his head to gaze in front of him, deep blue eyes lost in a haze of mist.

 _Splinter would be so disappointed in me_.

"My son?"

Leo let out a slow breath through his nose, easing his head back against the brick. Why was even his mind taunting him with the voice of his sensei... his own father?

"Leonardo you are alive, thank goodness." The aged rat breathed out gently.

Leo closed his eyes when his chest ached just from glaring at the ceiling above his head. The darkness welcomed him, opening up it's arms so Leo could escape the flicker of life around him. He didn't deserve his own life... not when everyone else's had been taken.

"Leonardo, my son, please answer me." The voice was filled with worry causing the turtle to crack his eyes a sliver.

"Can you not hear me Leonardo?"

Leo's heart longed for the embrace of his father but this voice he heard couldn't be him.

"You're a trick of the mind. You have to be."

"But what if I'm not, my child? Please, just look at me and you will know I'm real."

It was possible that this Splinter could be real... but what if Leo did take a look only to find out that it was only his imagination playing tricks?

 _At least then you don't have to explain why the others are all dead while you're still breathing_.

Steeling his muscles he turned his head to glance the voice's way.

"That's right my son. I'm right here." Splinter's jaw parted, giving way to a warm smile. He leaned down next to the bars and eased his arm through them. "Come here my child."

Leo slowly stood to his wobbly feet, mouth agape. Why would Splinter come and risk his life? Did he not know what happened? He leaned against the wall when the world spiralled around him.

"I know my son... about what happened." The warm smile began to ebb on the ninjutsu master's face, but his hand never swayed. "It's not your fault."

Leo covered his face with his hand when pressure begun to build up under eyes. "But I failed. I did nothing while they died... Donnie and Raph... they died because I couldn't save them."

 _If I had gotten to them, had managed to save them then maybe they would still be alive._

"No, you couldn't save them."

Leo grimaced, Splinter's cold truth accusingly stinging into his flesh.

"You couldn't save them because you were trapped in here. Shredder locked you behind bars, there was nothing you could do." Splinter motioned his paw his soft eyes searching for his son's stormy ones. "Come my son."

Leo locked eyes with that of his father's. If he could still get out then maybe they could find Mikey and get him out as well.

He nodded firmly, pushing down the fear bubbling in his gut telling him that something was wrong. This was his Sensei, his father. Nothing was wrong.

"That's it Leonardo." Splinter leaned further into the bars and extending his reach. Hopefulness strengthened his limbs as Leo advanced to his Master. "We'll find Michelangelo."

"Alright." Leo reached out to touch his father's paw when he gasped sharply, his arm flying up to protect his eyes when something bright flashed all around him, searing his vision.

"Splinter!" Leo screamed, his hands clamming up as the white continued to seep into his vision. His body tingled just when his legs gave way, his arms flailing to catch his stumble.

His breath caught in his lungs when his body never slammed face first into the concrete. But instead his legs were stretched out before him with his arm at his sides.

 _Where's Master Splinter?_

"Master Splinter!" Leo found his lids glued shut, weighed down by some invisible force.

"Easy Leo... easy..."

 _Wait... that voice_! Images of Donnie's pale face flashed into his vision. _This couldn't be Donnie... Donnie died_.

"That's right fearless. Don't want you falling off of whatever this thing is that you're laying on. What is this thing anyway?!" Raph's sharp voice slapped Leo in the face.

 _Raph was alive as well... this couldn't be.._.!

Leo tried his eyes again, water pooling in them as bright light invading the little slit he'd gotten open. His body tensed when three figures- too wide and bulky to be humans- watched over him with tight faces and hopeful smiles.

* * *

His heart rammed in his chest and bursted into his ears. His foggy sight grew to 20/20, and the cords in his muscles twanged. His sais twirled eagerly in his fingers, ready for a fight. Raph stood stock still as he waited for the smoke and dust to settle, a squeak flittering through the other side.

A large room greeted the turtles once the smoke cleared. The walls were made of the thick cracked brick that outlined the tunnels, with tall ceilings rounding at the tips. In some of the corners and towards the middle of the room were machines and monitors whirring with life. A rather large table stood off to the side on the right, followed by a revolving chair on wheels.

Right beside the chair was a fly, stumbling backward, groping for anything that could be used as a weapon.

"T-turtles!?"

"Stop Baxter Stockman!" Raph sprinted into the room, twirling his sais to thunk him on his head with the hilt of his weapon. Behind him the air parted as Donnie's bo-staff spun followed by the clang of metal rings on Mikey's chucks.

"W-what are you doing here?!"

"Where's Leo!" The blade sliced out of Don's bo-staff as he brought it to his head, snipping some of the tiny hairs.

Baxter screeched, sliding away from the blade, arm raised in defence.

"Where is he?!" Raph twisted his sai forward accusingly, his face coiling into a snarl.

"H-how would I know!?" Baxter barely staggered to his feet before falling back, Raph advancing upon him.

"Why do you think blockhead?! You're the chief scientist!" Raph flexed his fingers to release the built up pressed in his body savouring the soft leather as it resisted against his skin.

Donnie slowly retracted his weapon from the fight, his attention drawn elsewhere. "Raph..." He wheezed, not looking at the red turtle, but instead they were brought to the far left corner.

A blanched white curtain draped downward across the corner, pooling onto the ground creating a semi triangle. But the curtain couldn't hide the speck of green peeking out from behind.

Raph's face drew a blank, the deep green of his skin melting into a lighter shade.

 _Is that Leo...? Is Shredder... experimenting on him...? Is he dead_...?

Raph blinked to clear his swarming head. _He has to be alive. Why would they leave him here if he wasn't?_

"Leo...?" He was here all this time and they didn't even know so they were waisting time looking in all the wrong places?!

Raph bolted to the backside of the room, adrenaline pushing his legs on faster. Tearing the plastic fabric away, Raph shuffled to Leo's side, noting how IV's poked out of his skin like spider's legs. A pump hooked up to a monitor squeezed the clear liquid through to his veins underneath his flesh.

Raph's eyes traveled Leo's pale lips tight in a grimace and his eyes revolving under tight lids. Raph traveled up to his head where the lights reflected a thin layer of sweat... and a metallic devise secured to his forehead.

"What...?"

The soft sound of humming that had filled the room was suddenly interrupted by the thumping of feet.

"Leo! You're alive!" Mikey barrelled past Raph, wrapping his arms around Leo's plastron. "Dude, you had us so worried! When you wouldn't answer your T-phone after the fight we were all so terrified and-"

"Shut up Mikey! He can't hear you." Raph hooked an arm around Mikey, slamming him into the arms of Donnie.

"Hey!" Donnie wheezed after almost loosing his footing and hurtling to the ground landing flat on his carapace.

Raph pinched the tip of his forehead as his eyes flickered over to the brainy turtle.

"What can we do to get him out? If we just pull these wires and tubes then maybe he'll snap out of whatever he's in." Raph reached forward to grab a handful of IV's. He was sick and tired of waiting to find Leo. And now that he was found, Raph was just as eager to get him home.

"No! Don't!" Donnie squealed. "If you do that you could disrupt whatever the machine is doing to him and fry his brain or kill him!" He shuffled over to Raph to snatch the wires out of Raphael's hand.

"Uh, guys?" Mikey tapped his fingers together, head darting between the two locked in a power struggle.

Raph jabbed a finger Don's way. "How do you know that? We want him to break free of this machine!"

"Like I said, if we don't want him to oh, I don't know, die, then we will do it my way." Donnie's voice wavered with sarcasm.

 _First he attacks me because he doesn't like the way I planned Leo's breakout, and now he wants to just go right ahead and pull everything out that screams 'don't pull me!'_

"Do you really think I want him to die?!" Raph snarled, his tight fists shaking.

"Guys!" Mikey's toes curled under themselves. "This is why we lost Leo in the first place bros. Can't we just figure out a way to get Leo out of this thingy by banging our heads together or something? Or like, we could ask him over there." Mikey jabbed a thumb Baxter's way.

He hated their fighting... he hated all of it. Why wouldn't they listen to reason and just do the obvious? It puzzled him to no end...

Raph twitched as he stared past the curtain to the little squirming shadow behind it. Why didn't he think of that?

"Out of the way, bird brain."

Mikey watched the world above, his fingers rubbing against his chin just as he almost went for a tumble when Raph shoved him out of the way.

"I can do it Raph!" Donnie growled, muttering under his breath as he gently poked and prodded at the mix of orange, black, red and yellow wires on the helmet. "I can do this."

Raph stomped to the jittering fly, pulling and prying at the chain stinging against him. The words 'Mikey's weapon of awesomeness' were engraved onto the wooden hilt of said weapon as Raph clenched it.

"You're going to take that machine off his head." Raph's jaw groaned as his teeth ground against each other.

Baxter dug his heals into the ground, throwing his weight backward. "Don't hurt me! I-I was just following o-orders!"

"I'm sure you were." Raph pulled the chain closer to his face despite the fly's wiggling body. "If you mess anything up, I'm putting that thing on your head, my way. So do what I say and you won't get hurt."

The fly bobbed his head fervently. "S-sure, but there's nothing I can do to help him from there..." Baxter stiffened when the hot head's shoulders straightened, his moss green eyes lighting up with an inner fire.

"Are you saying that you hurt my brother?! If you did hurt him-"

"No! I-I didn't hurt him!" The fly gripped the bottom the chain, whimpering quietly.

"Did Shredder?!" Raph tightened his gaze to stare down the bug.

Baxter twisted his head to the side, pulling back on his heels. "Don't hurt me... please...!"

"Give me one good reason not to hurt you."

"Raph! Leo's waking up." The purple banded turtle's voice range sharp through the lab, a hint of urgency in it.

"Master Splinter!" Leo sputtered desperately.

Baxter landed on his rear sputtering when the chain fell away from Raph's grip, the turtle jogging back and prying open the curtain to reach his brother's side.

"Easy Leo... Easy..." Donnie murmured, placing a hand on Leo's arm when he fought the air.

"That's right fearless. Don't want you falling off of whatever this thing is that you're laying on." Raph looked over the slap of metal, noting the dips and curves that layered the berth's frame. "What is this thing anyway?!" Pushing that stray thought aside, Raph leaned over his stirring brother, his ears vibrating with the beat of his heart.

"That's it bro. Come on!" Mikey brought his balled hands to his plastron when Leo cracked his eyes open.

"Easy Leo... you're safe now." The gap in Donnie's teeth could be seen as his mouth spread into a smile.

 _This is it, everything will be ok_. Raph released out a short breath through his nose when Leo's familiar dark stormy eyes peaked through the green.

"B-but... you're... you're dead..."

Raph's his skin fizzled as the words repeated themselves over. 'What is Leo talking about?' Shaking his head, Raph spoke. "What are you talking about? We're not dead."

"B-bro...?" Mikey pressed into Donnie, his baby blue eyes shone with confusion.

"It's ok guys, it's probably just like you know, jet lag. His brain still has to catch up." Donnie whispered with a thread of hope in his voice, but it was wavering fast. Just like the disappearing gap in his teeth.

"This i-isn't possible! No..." Leo closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side when he brought his hands up. "No... No... Splinter's gone... they're all gone."

Raph shuffled backward, his breath hiccuping in his lungs. "Donnie! What's wrong with Leo?!" His body went numb when Donnie shook his head, drawing a shaky Mikey to himself.

"What do we do now...?"

"I don't know. For once in my life, I just don't know..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. The Nightmare Begins

**Hi guys! How is your morning/evening/night going? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been very busy this last little bit, all the while dealing with writer's block...yay :/. So to anyone who's been waiting, thank you so much!**

 **Thank you for all your amazing reviews, favourites as well as follows!**

 **i don't own the TMNT.**

* * *

The room was eerily cold as the machine whirred silently, a large mass of menacing parts hissing as they worked.

Donnie reached out to Leo and squeezed his shoulder. "Hey Leo... it's ok now. What happened in there, it's over now, ok?"

But Leo didn't hear as he whimpered faint words. Most were inaudible, but small snippets of 'all my fault' and 'they died because of me' whispered into the three remaining turtle's ears.

"Leo?" Mikey's fingers wobbled when he gripped Donnie, peeking out from behind the comfort of his brother's carapace.

Why was Leo like this? The strong, fearless turtle they'd once known... where was he?

The silence thickened and it pressed up against them.

Raph pinched his eyes together in an attempt to wash away the disturbing image of Leo before he stepped forward. "Ok fearless! If I'm dead, could I talk to you right now? I bet couldn't do this!"

 _Donnie is going to be so mad..._

Leo hissed out when Raph's palm struck against Leo's scaly skin with a bone breaking smack.

"R-Raph! Have you lost it?!" Donnie shoved Raph away from said brother with shaking fists. "Leo's not himself and you want to hit him!?"

"Got any better ideas brainiac?!"

Donnie muttered under tight breath as he spun on his heels to comfort Leo, grinding to a halt. "Leo...?"

"I felt?" Leo sat on the edge of the berth, running his fingers over the afflicted skin. "I was trapped... and I couldn't feel." Dark stormy eyes, still puffy and dark, lazily trailed the room. "Thank you."

The room fell captive again to the prickling silence, all eyes trained on the blue turtle. It didn't seem possible. One second ago Leo was a mess... to this.

Before Donnie or Raph could begin to function normally, Mikey's shaky laughter snapped back the room into full swing.

"Bro!"

Leo gasped as he tipped back, patting at the short lime green arms strangling Leo's plastron.

"What happened to you man?!" Mikey blinked back the hot pressure building under his eyes as he dug his head into the crook of Leo's neck.

Leo rubbed Mikey's head, mulling over his little brother's question. "I don't know..."

"We found you hooked up to this device. It appears to be controlling your thoughts somehow." Donnie's voice hollowed out still snapping out of his daze. His spine prickled like tiny ants crawling down the bone, his mind drifting to what horrors the machine was capable of. "Are you ok?"

Leo rested his head against Mikey's while staring off into space. Was he ok? Memories of what happened played in a loop over and over again till they were his only thoughts.

"Leo?"

His eyes flashed to Raph, the source of the new voice. "I-I'm ok."

Raph nodded heavily. "Sure you are."

"Master Splinter will be so happy to have you back Leo! He was like, so worried!" Mikey gave one final squeeze before jumping back. "And I was terrified! I mean, who would I have to prank if we never found you?!"

Raph rolled his shoulders back, scoffing. "Of course. It's always about Master Splinter's teacher pet."

"Not now Raph." Donnie gently hissed, throwing the hothead a sidelong glance. "Do you have any nausea? Do you hurt at all?"

"No." Leo brought his hand to his head, wincing when the cold appendage touched his hot forehead. " I do have this headache though...But it's nothing for you to worry about." He added quickly when Donnie's face twisted into worry.

"We need to leave; it's a surprise Shredhead's goons haven't already noticed us." Raph tapped his foot impatiently as he jabbed a finger over to the exit.

"Wait, are you saying that Shredder doesn't know you're here?" Leo croaked, hope welling in his chest. If he didn't know his brothers were here, would it mean all that happened was just a fake?

"You bet! We just snuck into his lair, crept along pretty much every passageway until we found this freaky area! It was so weird man!" Mikey rubbed his arms with tense muscles, expecting the corners to come alive like an angry monster.

"Stop being such a drama!" Raph whacked Mikey upside the head.

"Ow!" Mikey gently rubbed the stars from his vision. "I am not!"

"Guys, can we discuss this outside Shredder's lair?" Donnie ignored the sputters of protest behind him and reached out his hand to Leo, willing the twang of irritation to subside.

"Come on Leo let's get you home."

Leo hesitated his hand before gripping his brother's. "Thanks."

* * *

The tip of the sun broke the blackness of night, casting long weary shadows across the rooftops.

Four figures dashed across one of those rooftops, the comforts of home pushing them on.

The plumes of smoke rose slowly from houses, twisting this way and that, making Raph's skin rise with anticipation. But when nothing moved behind the pillars Raph jogged to catch up to his brothers.

"Do you plan to keep on stopping to watch the smoke blow? At this rate I will so beat you home!" Mikey aimed his elbow for Raph's rib, but the hothead smacked it away.

"How many times do I have to tell you; I didn't want to race! Anyway, don't you think it's odd? Shredder hid Leo in a room that's not on the schematics so you would've thought it'd be guarded. Yet when we rescue him, almost no one come running." A cool sweat formed on the nape on his neck, making the skin bubble when the tines hairs ruffled against the wind.

"Hey it's their loss!"

Was it though?

Raph's eyes trailed the brothers ahead. Leo ran with a slight hobble from a blow to the leg when a foot bot caught him off guard. The bot was swiftly destroyed though, along with the few others that attempted to guard the entrance to Shredder's lair.

But there was nothing else wrong with him. No scratches, bruises or even the little nick...

Why?

"Come on bro! You worry way to much!" Mikey's voice was light with carefree laughter that on any other day would've lightened the fiery turtle's mood. But all it did was seed more doubt in his brain now.

"This is coming from someone who could use a little more caution." Raph muttered, turning his head away from Leo and upward to the stars blinking to stay alive in the coming light. "Maybe I am just being paranoid..."

* * *

The trip to the sewer tunnel was silent, and the trip through the dark bricked abyss even more so. When they finally reached the lair the tension in their forms relaxed, allowing the weariness of the day to seep into their systems.

"Hello?" Donnie stepped out past the turnstiles with soft steps. "Master Splinter?"

No sooner had Donnie called, the dojo's bamboo doors slid open. Splinter carefully made his way over to his children, folding his arms neatly behind his back. "My sons." His eyes trailed each one before landing on his eldest. "Leonardo... are you hurt?" His eyes softened when Leo refused to look at him, but replied all the same.

"No."

Splinter nodded softly, turning to his other three. "Thank you for bringing home your brother... I am proud of you all."

Leo hung his head, bowing low, "Forgive me for I have shamed you."

"You did not shame this family, instead you bring me great joy that all of you have returned. That is all I am concerned about."

Leo stuffed his hand under his arms as he slowly stood again. _That's not what I mean though..._

"Leonardo?"

"Yes Master Splinter?" Leo lightly swallowed.

"Is something troubling you?"

"No, it's nothing Sensei."

Splinter's thin white brows arched. "Hmm."

"Really Sensei... I'm just tired..." Leo bit the inside of his cheek when a harsh heat bloomed in his head. "Hey Don? Do you have any pain relievers on hand? The headache's back."

"Sensei-" Donnie started, but Splinter moved to the side.

"Yes Donatello, you may go."

"Thank you."

Leo gasped, struggling with his footing when Donnie pushed him onto the couch. "I'll see what I have; don't go anywhere." He stood over Leo until he was sure Leo wasn't about to go anywhere.

"Where am I going to go?" Leo attempted at a laugh, but the pain flared so instead he laid his hand overtop his eyes to shield away the light.

"Very funny Leo." With those words Donnie scuttled out of the den. Just as soon as his quickening feet disappeared, did the gentle swoosh of Splinter's comono appear.

"Does it hurt much my son?"

Leo peeked through his fingers as two bony ones were placed against his forehead.

"It does but I've experienced far worse." That was true, but this wasn't anything close to normal... maybe it was his brain reacting to the affects from the made up world? But then again, was this one made up?

Splinter's low hum brought him back to the present.

He rubbed his beard in a slow motion. "I will make you some mint tea to ease the pain." He patted Leo's shoulder and then departed to the kitchen.

The leader relaxed his shoulders slightly; or, as much as the pain would allow. He was once again alone... left to deal with the mental agony still writhing in his subconscious like a vicious animal. In his mind Donnie was still gasping for breath, blood dripping down his shivering form. Raph still screamed out a battle cry before thick silence trapped Leo in hopeless.

"What is wrong with me...?"

"I don't know fearless, you tell me."

Leo's eyes briefly clouded as he bolted upright, reaching behind his back for his beloved katana. His fingers touched only air however, only then realizing that his original was lost in the battle when he got captured.

"Hey man! It's just me!"

"Raph?!"

Raph scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Who else would it be?"

Once his lungs had a decent amount of oxygen Leo fell back onto the couch. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what? Besides, you're the one avoiding my question." He tilted his head. "So?"

"It's nothing... I don't want to talk about it."

"You sure? If I could sneak up on you without even trying-"

"I'm fine Raph." He snapped, fixing the hothead with a steely glare. "What do you want anyway?"

Raph rolled his shoulders lazily, balancing a glass in one hand and some pills in the other. "Donnie wanted me to give you the Tylenol and some water. He's finding some wrap for your leg."

"Thanks." Anger begun to boil inside Leo at Raph's carefree posture. He was playing coy... and effectively digging under his skin.

"You know you could actually say it like you meant it."

Leo grasped the capsule and glass from his brother's fingers. "I'm just tired ok? Can you please leave so I can rest?"

Raph shifted his weight so he was closer to his brother. "I'm not going anywhere, not till you tell me what's going on."

Leo choked on the pills lodged in his throat, nearly spitting out the water. "For pity's sake Raph! Nothing is wrong with me!" The glass shattered under his fingers when he slammed it down to the ground.

 _I can't protect this stupid glass from splintering; how can I protect my family?!_

Molten fire burned in patches on Raph's face as he spoke. "Nothing? You're yelling right now! How is that not considered anything?!"

Leo launched himself to his feet with flaring nostrils. "When will you just back down Raph?! You've been like this sence Splinter made me leader! Are you jealous he didn't choose you because you're a self-centred hot head?!"

 _Why won't he back down like I tell him too?! If I want to be alone then I should have the right to!_

"I will when you start acting like yourself again." Raph relaxed his voice, but he couldn't keep the desperation out when he spoke again. "What happened to you bro?"

Leo twitched at his brother's words. "I'm going to my room. Tell Donnie he can leave the wrap by the door." He slammed his shoulder into Raph's, shuffling to the safety of his room. This had become too much; he shouldn't have to deal with this.

He was almost too his room when his headache choose that second to burst, shooting light into his vision. "Why won't this headache go away?!"

"Leonardo, Raphael, please explain what is going on here." Splinter's voice stilled the murmurs from behind Leo; his two younger siblings must have come out to find out what was going on.

The quiet quickly grew stagnant and thick when Leo continued to shuffle away.

"Leonardo. Stop immediately!" Splinter's voice sent shivers down Leo's spine. Never before had he heard his father's voice so confused, entwined with disappointment and anger. But Leo pulled past the twang of guilt and continued to his room, hiding away all the years of discipline into the deepest corner of his brain.

No one would understand what was happening... they would all deem him unfit for leadership, or worse.

"Leonardo!"

Leo pulled open the door, the handle under his fingertips stinging his flesh with reprimand.

'You will be mine soon.'

His muscles cramped, and his brain lagged.

Shredder?

Footsteps fast approached and Leo snapped back into gear. He slipped into his room closing the door just in time as a body thrashed against it.

"Leo!" Raph hissed as he drummed his fist, mimicking the pulse in Leo's brain.

"W-what's with me...?" His palm found purchase against an unseen wall in the dark. He didn't mean to do that... he didn't mean to turn away from his Sensei... his father.

' _A servant to me... my slave...'_ Shredder's voice rung with hatred. It seemed so long ago when he uttered those vile words...

Would that really happen to him? Could he become a slave to their vile foe?

Leo gasped and gripped his forehead, digging his nails into his skin. His world began to spin with unrelenting force and he hit the floor.

' _A servant to me... my slave.'_

With heavy lids they slowly eased overtop his eyes, ending his nightmarish pain...

* * *

 **ok, I might be getting some people telling me that I'm getting off script with Leo, but it's on purpose. Leo is changing... and not for the better. It's all leading up to the main plot within the story, as well as a plot that I had tried in a different story...**

 **Any ways, have a great day and I'll see you all next time!**


	7. Darkness Revealed

**Hey guys! How's things? So, what I want to do is get the story updates** **on at FF on the last weekend of every month. I am in the process of moving though, but I'm still aiming to get the chap. update on at a regular time.**

 **This chapter was really fun to write, and I think it's one of my scariest! 0_0**

 **Wow! The story's almost got 40 reviews! Thank you so much guys!**

 **I don't own the TMNT**

* * *

The first thing Leo was aware of after coming to was the headache, pulsing away in a dull throb.

He rubbed the soft spot between his eyes while slowly blinking away the darkness but froze when he saw his bed- three paces beside him. The dim light broke from under the door and was outlining the sheets in a ghostly hue.

How did he end up on the floor? Was he really that tired after patrol that he couldn't even make it to the bed?

The darkness glared at him when he uprighted his head, demanding he remember something.

"What happened?"

He eased himself onto his feet, pinching his eyes together to refresh his memories of the night before.

"S-Sensei!"

Leo remembered it. All of it.

Why? Why would he betray his Sensei?!

"I need to apologize." Leo gripped the door handle but halted. He couldn't. Not after what he did.

He drummed his head on the door, tightening his grip on the handle in dread. "What did Shredder do to me?" If Shredder was the one who was hurting Leo in some way, then what was he planning?

A cool sweat glazed over his neck as the hazy truth set in. Shredder was in control... it was just like it happened to Raph, Slash and Rockwell! When Shredder had control over Slash and Rockwell he knew that they were going to go to the lair... and when the time was right, the worm took over.

' _It's more, alien_...'

How could he forget what Shredder said before succumbing to Stockman's sleeping agent?!

"I need to get away from them." His family were in danger, because of him.

Leo reached for his spare katana resting on the wall, stashing them in their sheath on his carapace. "Forgive me Master Splinter."

He had to take the fight to Shredder before he could no longer. It was his fault he got captured; he couldn't let his family pay the price for his mistake. "I will never be your slave."

The entire front of his forehead bursted like a cancerous cell. ' _You'll never see your brothers... but they'll see you... as a monster_.'

"I am not a monster. I am not your slave." He hissed through a tightly clenched jaw when something fired up in the back of his brain...

' _You are Mine._..'

"No!" Leo fell to his knees with clawing breath. "I will never work for you!"

The pain expanded into a fiery white hot mass.

"I... can't... I... won't..." His fists tingled as he tightened them in an attempt to stifle back the controlling agent.

Suddenly the room stilled and the air hung in waiting as the slow scraping of breath dilated.

It was the prickling calm before the storm...

"I will do all you request, Oroku Saki."

Leo rose with curled lips pulled back into a sneer.

* * *

"Stupid!"

A sound like the crack of thunder ricocheted in the dimly lit lair.

"What was I thinking?!"

Another crack shot out, followed by a heavy swoosh.

"Wait- what was he thinking?!" Raph savoured the crack his knuckles made as the bag swung away from him. "I didn't do anything wrong for pity's sake!" His knuckles burned where the gauze had been ripped, splotches of red dotting the frayed edges.

"I'm not self centred! Sure I loose my temper, but that's it!"

The big swung back again.

"Why would he think that anyway?!" Raph's fingers had long since turned numb and had begun to bruise an angry red and blue. But he continued to pound them into the heavy bag.

 _Something isn't right with Leo though.._.

A bitter smack rung as Raph rammed his fists into the moving target to counter the small reasoning voice in his head. It seemed to be the only sense he had anymore.

"I'm just being paranoid!" He sent his knee swinging into the bag.

 _Leo was captured by Shredder; of course something's wrong with him_!

"There is nothing wrong with Leo!" He punched the bag with an animalistic ferocity, a growl simmering in his throat.

 _Then why'd he ignore Splinter?_ The voice reasoned, causing Raph to slam both fists into the bag. It flew off it's chain, landing on the ground with a solid bang that echoed madly around the lair.

"Great, just great. Wake up everyone why don'tcha!" He stomped over to the bag, hauling it onto his shoulders and putting it back into place.

The gentle light from the kitchen illuminated the battery clock reading 4:05.

"Perfect. I'm sure everyone will be the life of the party!" He smacked his hands against his sides, muttering darkly.

The soft creaking of a door snapped Raph back to reality though. The lab doors were still shut; donnie fell asleep at his computer again and Leo wasn't coming out his room anytime soon.

It was Mikey then.

With a satasfied nod Raph turned back to the bag. "What are you doing up Mikey? We have training in two hours."

The crunch of fist against plastic hammered down the hall as Raph took the first swing. He snickered when the soft scrape of feet died out. "It would seem that I have better control over this family than Leo does."

Raph was just about to jab the bag again, but faltered, watching the spot where the bright light of the kitchen was suffocated in the darkness.

That was... odd though.

"Mikey?"

Raph smothered down his rising skin when only the darkness responded.

Mikey was never quiet.

"Come on Mikey, I know you hear me."

Raph twitched when a shape, covered in a blanket of black, shifted as a snake would.

"Mike?"

This couldn't be him...

"Shhh... you wouldn't want your little brother to wake now... not while I'm here."

His stomach rolled when Leo's voice cracked with something akin to nails scraping down a chalkboard. "Leo? W-what are you talking about?"

Something wasn't right.

Raph's eyes darted around the room and he slowly pulled out his sais. "Leo?"

"Shhh..."

He gasped back the slice of pain as he fell onto his knees, his hands flying to his side. Where did that blow come from?!

"Stay down."

"What happened to you man?!" Raph took a few steadying breaths before getting to his feet. Did Shredder hurt him in some way...? "I don't want to hurt you fearless, but I will if I have to protect you from yourself!"

"That's funny; I do."

Raph stumbled back with a sharp gasp when the edge of a katana pierced the air mere inches from his throat.

"You will do what I say or your precious brothers will die." Leo sauntered out of the parting black.

"They're your brothers too! Leo- snap out of it!" Cold reality rammed into Raph's gut. He knew something was wrong... he knew and he didn't do anything to stop it!

 _What kind of brother am I?_!

Leo's laugh was full of anger and dripping with malice. "I am no longer part of the Hamato clan. You are not my brother."

Raph's muscles cramped when the blade drew closer. "What did the Shredder do to you?"

Leo's eyes glowed with simmering anger. "He did nothing to me! I've seen the truth in his words and the lie in Hamato Yoshi's."

"Lie?! Splinter would never lie to you! He raised us together; as a family!"

"We were never a family." Leo spat with searing anger as his fingers dug into the hilt of his katana. "I should end your life right now and be rid of your memory..."

Raph ground his teeth when his fiery eyes reflected against the weapon. He couldn't move without being stabbed, and pushing the katana away without hurting his brother was impossible.

 _Come on Leo... you're better than this.._.

"But," Leo puffed out a irritated breath, "at the moment Shredder wants me more than he wants any of you dead.

Raph briefly closed his eyes in silent relief as the blade fell.

"Another time then."

His eyes widened when the hilt of Leo's katana struck against his temple, darkness flooding into his vision and he remembered no more...

* * *

"-Aph!"

"Raph!"

Raph groaned, swatting at the hand that shoved him, agitating the slow pulse on the inside of his head. He hissed when he rubbed his fingers around his head but froze when they came across dry patches of blood.

 _What..._?

"Raph are you ok?!"

 _How did I end up here..._? The bag lazily swung back and forth a few feet from where he lay, but then the hazy form of Donnie's purple tails draped down and blocked his view. _What on earth!_?

"Raph?"

' _Shhh...'_

Abruptly Raph's skin paled and the hairs on his skin prickled like a cactus as memories flamed into his brain. "Leo...! Where's Leo?!"

"Easy Raph!" Donnie gripped Raph's shoulders as Raph stood, hoping to steady the swaying turtle. "Don't move or it'll loosen the patch on your side!"

Donnie was amazed gash in his side wasn't as bad as he had first believed. It had scabbed over, leaving an angry red mark, but patching him up was a breeze... What was disturbing though was the way his side was cut... deliberate and meant to hurt, but not kill.

"Where's Leo?!" Raph fought to catch his breath as he stared at Donnie, the corner of his vision failing to a haze.

 _Please tell me that was only a dream_...

"Last time I checked he was still in his room, why?" Donnie raised a questioning ridge as he stumbled after Raph. "What's going on?" His voice was drowned out by the deep drum on Leo's door.

"Leo!" Raph's fingers quaked as he fumbled with the handle; nearly tripping into the dark room.

His body turned to stone.

Leo wasn't here. Neither were his spare twin katana.

"Oh no..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys later**


	8. Broken Pieces

**Good evening! How are things? I got the chapter up on a set time for once! ;) Thank you so much for all your reviews favourites and follows!**

 **TMNT Loving Leo the Second; thank you for your awesome review as well as being the 40th reviewer! I'm glad it's action-packed and heart-wrenching!**

 **Yukio87; Hehe, I love your reviews! What I will tell you is that it's definitely not the brain worm that's controlling him. You will find out later on though! Thank you for sticking with me through this story as well as Don't Let Go!**

 **Aimeegreenwood1; Thank you so much for your review! I'm really glad you're enjoying it and that you're excited for this update!**

 **Purry; Your wish is my command! ;)**

 **I don't own the TMNT**

* * *

Raph ran to his forgotten sais, already halfway to the entrance when a hand hooked under his arm.

"Wait! Shouldn't we plan this? Or I don't know, think about what we're doing before we run out weapons blazing and get ourselves killed?!"

Raph jolted his arm away before fixing Donnie with a withering glare. "Is that always your response to everything?" He hissed, wincing as his voice dipped just a bit too much; an act only reserved for his enemies.

"Only when you're in charge." As soon as the words exited his mouth, Donnie regretted it. He tapped his fingers together, slinking away from the hot-headed brother ready to blow a fuse.

He didn't know what was worse... the fact that Raph didn't even twitch, the only moving thing was the pulsing vessel on his forehead. Or the fact that he might blow up like an atom bomb...

"Hey guys, what's up? Beside the celling of course. Or the clouds. Or because it's nighttime the stars. Or-"

"What do are you doing up shell fer brains?"

Donnie bit his lip to bottle up the relieved sigh as Raph's fiery glare tore away from him and towards the bubbly brother. Quite frankly, he'd never been happier to see Mikey.

Mikey scratched his head, peering around the room as if looking for something. "Um... the same could be said for you bro."

Oh no...

The heat drained from Donnie's face and he slunk further away from Raph when the hot-head emitted a low animalistic growl.

"Is everyone against me?!" Raph threw his hands up before slapping them down against his legs. First it was Leo, then Donnie, and now Mikey... who else?!

Mikey's eyes widened, and for a second Don thought they'd pop out of their sockets! He raised his hands in defence, waving them around madly in front of him. "Whoa bro! I just came to see what all the commotion was about. Thought Leo had come out of his room and came across you and, well, you know... you guys got into a fight again."

A cold silence fell onto the group before Donnie spoke softly, shattering the stillness.

"Leo's gone." Donnie whispered, any louder than that and he feared his voice would break. He cast his gaze away from Mikey no longer able to watch him when his brother's shoulders slowly fell in disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

Is he being serious?! Raph's fingers twitched, and he almost smacked Mikey on the head. "Leo's now controlled by Shredder." He ran his hand down his face to let out the pent up frustration before speaking again. "Leo attacked and knocked me out cold. I was going to go after him, but somebody wanted to over analyze the situation. Again." His eyes locked with Donnie's, a fire brewing under the surface.

Donnie let his eyes slip shut, bringing his arms up protectively over his chest. What else was he supposed to do? Raph shouldn't-no- couldn't just walk into Shredder's lair and demand a rematch with Leo. Or worse yet, demand to fight the head honcho himself. Donnie shivered at the mental image, rubbing his fingers along his arms.

"I can't believe this was happening right under our noses and we didn't even notice..."

"Well that's why we need to go after him! And just so you get your records straight; I did try to warn you something wasn't right." Raph pointed a finger at Mikey, who chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his bald head.

"Ya... right..."

"Whatever. You coming with me Mikey?" Raph strode towards the turnstiles.

"Ya." Mikey nodded, already halfway to the entrance, leaving Donnie to stew in his fears.

What if they had to fight Leo and he was too powerful? Or worse, what if he left them for dead?

"Don you coming?" Raph's voice was sharp, biting into Don's skin.

Donnie stared into empty space, the world fading into a haze of colours.

He had to get Leo back.

He picked up his bo from it's resting place on the table, it's weight dropping down his hand.

What if they did have to fight him?

Donnie's face hardened. If it came down to it, they'd have no choice but to fight. If his brothers died while Don stayed back at the lair, he'd never forgive himself.

"Fighting Leo should be the last resort. I'm sure I can find a way to cure him."

After all, it was only the brain worm. Right?

* * *

The rain patterned onto Leo, natural instincts demanding him to remove it before it could cool his skin. But he made no intention to wipe it away as it slowly numbed his flesh. It was a task meant for those who cared.

He didn't.

Lightening crashed to the ground followed by the deep bellows of thunder. A bolt of light struck near the lair, lighting it up in a ghostly hue as he approached the front of Shredder's lair.

Foot bots jumped out of the shadows of the pillars like quiet sentinels, and were just as soundlessly dismantled. He would've had a small strand of pity if they were anything but a lifeless shell.

Leo shook his shoulders in a small dismissal as he pushed open the wooden doors. Pity, he wanted a real fight. But as soon as Leo could think about it, he had to push it away as more foot flew at him, a pathetic attempt to cause him harm. Their metal parts sizzled, a mass of tangled limbs.

He pushed open the secondary doors, opening them into a dark room. He could still make out the throne and the shape of a man outlining it.

Leo crossed the distance to it, bowing on one knee with a dipped head. "Master."

"Will you do what I ask? Even if that means defeating your rat master and your brothers?" Leo's muscles cringed when Shredder's voice boomed like thunder would from out of the darkness.

Something pulled at Leo's heart; a stabbing pain in his chest that wouldn't go away. His conscience maybe? He ground his teeth in a futile attempt to ignore it, but it grew with loneliness.

No more could he be delusional about his true family, his true master... even if it meant abandonment with his previous loved ones. He bit into his lip to sever the tingle in his chest.

"Yes. I am yours to command master Shredder."

Even if it meant the end of those he had once called his own.

"How do I know you won't betray me?"

Leo raised his head in an attempt to find Shedder's face. "Give me a command and I will do it. You have my word."

"Prove to me your word is good enough." Shredder rose to his feet. "Your mission has changed. Bring me back two of your brothers."

This would prove his loyalty all the while testing the serum.

"Which ones?" Leo tried to recall his brother's strengths and weaknesses. If he wanted to prove himself he should bring back Rafael and Splinter. But perhaps the other two would do, after all, to watch Raph go mad is search for them would be pleasing. Leo flexed his hand as excitement flared within him.

It would be perfect.

"I'll leave it up to you."

Leo's stormy eyes glinted with excitement, barely covering it up as he stood. He could finally get the revenge he wanted... "I will do all you command, master."

My true master.

Leo bowed curtly before turning on the balls of heels with anticipation pushing his legs into motion.

Before he was too deluded to see the truth, but now? Now he understood.

Leo passed the sparking bots, opening up the big wooden doors to exit the building.

The rain had picked up speed again, pools of the cloud's tears collected on the ground and reflecting Leo's twisted face along with the city's sky scrapers.

His brothers weren't back at the lair. Leo rolled his eyes at his sibling's predictable attacks.

They were coming for him. Already he could hear their fast approaching steps. Leo bit down a sneer as he watched the clouds angrily rumble like that of a train.

They were heading straight for a trap...

* * *

The wait wasn't as long as Leo anticipated; perhaps they were more determined than he originally thought? His face twisted into a grimace. Maybe they did care that he considered himself no longer part of their clan...

Leo peeked from out behind his cover to check to see where they were, but still the rain disoriented their form. He rolled his eyes before flicking them back to the lair which was just a few blocks away.

They might be just as easy to bring down as the foot bots.

Leo pulled out a throwing star, tightening his grip on to it when the Hamato insignia shined in the rain. He wanted to break it in his palm, not caring that it would probably go through his hand before it even splintered. This insignia was something he didn't care for, may as well use them in the fight against his own 'brothers'. His heart bounced giddily in it's cage at the thought. Ya, that did sound good.

He could finally make out the three of them, Raph taking the lead, followed by Donnie and Mikey. Perfect, saved him the time of hunting Don and Mike down.

Leo tensed his arm for throwing, but suddenly halted, his eyes drawn to their grimacing faces. Mikey even looked like his eyes were red, the skin around them puffy and swollen.

It's from the rain. It has to be.

But was it?

Just like Mike, Raph's and Don's faces were clearly pulled back in worry. They were predictable and unprotected.

"Let's see if I can amplify their worry." Leo let the stars gracefully slice through the air with startling accuracy, carving into the stone wall with a thunk.

Gasps echoed before a "Leo! Leo wait!" Donnie croaked.

Leo eased out his twin without making a sound, breathing steadily through his nose to clear his thoughts. Proving himself to Shredder was an absolute essential if he wanted to work with him. "And in order to do that I have to beat them all." Leo leaned his carapace against the wall with burning ears as he listened for them. Best to take them out now while he had the element of surprise.

"Come on Leo! Let's just talk about this before you try to attack and end up hurting yourself!" Leo tightened his grip on his katana, intensifying his focus. Raph was stalling for time, possibly hoping Leo would reply and give away his location.

Behind; four O'clock.

"Please bro!" Mikey's voice wavered over the howling wind.

Behind; six O'clock

"Maybe he moved?" Donnie suggested, not leaving his spot in front of Mikey.

Behind; five O'clock.

He knew where they were now.

Move.

Leo used the opposite wall in front of him as leverage, planted his feet solidly against it before launching off, katana crossing overtop his chest. He struck foreword and into Raph's sais, causing the hot-headed turtle to arch back.

"Leo?!" Raph hissed through grinding teeth, wide eyes slinking down into slits. "Stop this now!" Leo growled when his arms shook as he got pushed backward. It was time to take it up a notch.

He swung one leg under Raph's, sending Raph to the ground readying his fist...

CRACK!

The sickening sound of bones snapping smacked the air.

Leo pulled his fist back from Raph's skull, revenge filling his eyes as he readied it for another pound.

"RAPH!" Donnie barrelled into Leo, knocking him to the ground before proceeding to fall to his withered brother's side.

"He'll survive." Leo wasn't too sure if he was trying to reassure his little brother, or if he was just stating it as a fact.

He slowly rose to his feet, reaching for his scattered katana when a green foot landed on one of his twin.

"What happened to you?" Mikey ran a hand overtop his face to cover up the tears, but fresh tears already stained his cheeks. His nunchucks swung madly in front of Leo pulled up in defence, but it wasn't good enough. He gasped, stumbling back when Leo pulled out his katana out from under him.

"Best to bring you both unconscious." Leo pointed his remaining katana at his brothers, Donnie slowly rising to his feet. They would put up too much of a fight if they were conscious. Right now, at any rate.

"I won't let you hurt any more of my brothers."

Leo's brow arched as he watched Donnie pull Mikey behind him, acting as a shield, keeping an eye on the katana. Donnie did always have a soft spot for Mikey.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt you." Leo numbed the pain in his chest before continuing. "But Shredder will I'm sure."

Is this guilt? It sure felt like it, the stabbing pain only amplified when Donnie pulled out a small wrist dagger with a shaking hand.

"Stay back!"

I have no honour.

Leo sliced the katana foreword, wincing as his blade nicked Donnie's hand. He jumped back, dropping the wrist dagger in the process and pulling his hand to his chest.

"You used to be one we could look up to Leo... now all I see is a monster."

'All they'll see is a monster...'

what?

Leo froze, the voice prickling a memory long gone out. Fiery anger took him, but it was mixed with hatred... and fear. Fear for what?

In an instant the memory dissolved, leaving the blue turtle raw and weary with a glimpse of something he wasn't sure what.

"Leo...?" Leo snapped back to reality when Donnie took a hesitant step forward with a outstretched hand.

Leo roared in irritation, snapping the katana closer to Donnie's throat. "I'm not controlled by the brain worm. You've failed!"

So be it.

He stashed his katana in a fluid motion, sailing his fist into Donnie's head.

"Donnie!" Mikey struggled to hold onto the fallen turtle, gently laying him on the ground. "Donnie c-can you hear me?!"

Donnie only mumbled in reply before going silent.

Leo readied his fist again when piercing baby blue eyes locked onto his.

Why am I doing this...?

"Bro?"

For Shredder.

In a fast second Mikey too lay on the stony ground in a heap.

Leo pulled back his fist, looking up at the blackened sky when he could no longer look at his brothers.

"I have no honour."

* * *

 **Things are heating up now, that's for sure so let me know what you think! Have a good evening and I'll see you later**


	9. Stuck between two walls

**Hi guys, here is the chapter update! I can't believe I'm sticking to a schedule for once and updating on time... something I have always been terrible at doing... Anyway, on with the replies!**

 **Yukio87: As always, thanks for all your questions! I can only answer one though; are you talking about the same serum that was used in Don't Let Go? It's not the same, but a bit different involving more complex components. I wanted to make this one harder than the last, as well as more dangerous- which will be explained in this chap!**

 **Aimeegreenwood1:** **Thank you for your awesome review! I'm really glad you're enjoying it, ya Leo can be pretty brutal sometimes... not to mention even more so now that he's changed 0_0. I'm glad you think I'm doing an amazing job; it's nice to have encouragement like that!**

 **Leggo lover 99: And the tension is only going to rise... :)**

 **I do not own the TMNT...**

* * *

Shredder's fingers twitched in irritation. "A side affect?" He couldn't believe the kraang would give him a defective device. Not when their very lives were at stake if they failed him.

Baxter Stockman buzzed, bobbing his head in agreement. "Yess. Att tthiss ratte your puppet will be useless to you ssoon."

"How soon?"

The fly tapped at his data pad, pulling up the desired page and handing it to him. "A weeek att mosst masster." The fly cringed when the screen cracked under Shredder's tightening grasp.

"Those fools!"

"Yesss they are ssirree... what do you pllan to do about thhiss?"

Shredder dropped the data pad on the ground, listening with satisfaction as it splintered on the ground. "I need a scientist. Someone who has extensive knowledge in turtle biology."

"What about me sssire?" The fly twitched it's wings in excitement, hoping to be the one; but Shredder dismissed him with a flick of his hand.

"I need someone who knows what they're doing, someone who will get the job done to the best of their abilities. Someone like-"

 _Donatello_.

Shredder watched the fly buzz slowly in disappointment. "Go find Tiger Claw. Tell him to bring the turtles to me in my throne room."

"But massster-!"

"Go!"

Baxter squawked and stumbled backward to just barely avoid the hand aiming for his head. "Yesss massster." He bowed his head as he flew out of the lab.

If Shredder wanted to get Donnie to work for him, the mutant had to know the risks if he chose to deny him... even if Shredder got his hands dirty because of it.

* * *

Donnie clutched his T-phone in his hand, as if holding it would fix all the problems and make everything better. He ran his finger overtop of the home button, hope spiking for the hundredth time that the screen would light up. But just as quickly as it had spiked, it soon plummeted. The screen remained dark, a shattered piece of technology that he'd have to rebuild from scratch.

He could even see where Leo's heel made contact with the screen... or that's who he thought it was.

Gently setting it aside, unease crept into Don as he traced the room with his eyes. It was unnerving to be watched and trapped, having no place to go... to be lost in one's thoughts.

Donnie winced as he rubbed the sore spot in his temple where Leo's knuckle made contact, remembering the last bits of the night before, before his lights went out.

Mikey was the last one standing, so he could've escaped. Maybe he escaped with Raph and went to warn Splinter of what happened?

Donnie pressed his hand to his chest when his heart dropped to his gut. Leo made it very clear that he wanted both Mikey and himself.

Which lead to another pressing matter. A fear so wicked it had begun to pale Donnie's skin and leave him cold.

Was Raph ok?

Donnie breathed slowly through his nose in an attempt to still his beating heart... or bring it down a few notches at least.

It was like bone cracking bone as Raph hit the ground. A million things could've gone wrong... was Raph even alive? Did Leo possess that much strength to _kill_ him with just one blow?

Donnie stared at the blank T-phone again, wishing it would light up and ring.

What if Raph survived but couldn't make it home so he tried calling for help? What if he was left there, left to die all alone because no one could bring him home?

Donnie gripped his head to force the thoughts away. They weren't going to help him now. If he wanted to get out, he'd need a clear head. And Something told him he'd have company soon...

* * *

When the time did come, the mutant tiger known as Tiger Claw was in his cage before Donnie had even the second to react. He slammed him into a wall to wrap a rope around his wrists and drage him out. His blood stilled when Tiger Claw told him where he was taking Donnie... and he wished the mutant was wrong...

Donnie glanced up at the thick wooden doors as if they would swallow him up. He wanted to stop, to grind his heals into the earth below, but the laser gun jabbed into his shell again.

"Keep moving."

Darkness encased them as they kept going forward, but the few dim lights kept their path clear and free of the fleeing shadows. Only the throne it's self remained shrouded in darkness.

"Donnie?!"

 _Oh no._..

The strength fled from Donnie's limbs. "Mikey?!"

Mikey jabbed his shoulder into the two foot bots standing guard over him in an attempt to stand but Mikey's legs buckled under him as they shoved him back down.

"Are you ok?" Donnie's shoulder's drooped a few inches when Mikey nodded, also giving the brainiac a once over.

"The same could be said for you bro." Mikey tipped his head to his older sibling.

Donnie carefully, not disturb the tiger, glanced behind him only to meet the mutants pale eyes. "I'm good so far..." _Surprisingly_.

"Down on your knees before master Shredder." Donnie fell to his knees when Tiger Claw's paw slammed into Donnie's shoulder, once again tensing the already burning muscles.

"You sure they didn't hurt you?" Donnie growled at the bonds that kept his arms behind his back. The doctor inside wanted to touch Mikey to really believe that he was not harmed.

"Your brother has not been hurt; for now."

Donnie whipped his head over the the throne as a shadow materialized out of the darkness. "Shredder... What do you want."

"If you're going to try to get us to give away our lair's location, you better pull up a chair because we're not telling you anything!" Mikey hissed with grinding teeth, leaning forward with eyes pinned at the points.

"I don't want your base's location, not when that pathetic blue banded fool of yours is leading an invasion." Shredder's voice remained calm, despite the turtle's sudden uproar.

Donnie lurched backward as if struck. _What?! There was no way! Leo wouldn't do that... would he?_

"You're bluffing!"

Donnie could barely hear Mikey shoot back over the raging thoughts in his head. His stomach began to roll.

What if Shredder was right?

He shivered as the once burning anger fizzled out and cold hard reality settled in. Glancing Mikey's way, Donnie zeroed in on the blotchy red mark on his jaw.

If Leo brought his two youngest siblings to their arch enemy- Shredder- would it be any different to give away their location? Or worse...

What if Shredder wanted Leo to kill Splinter? Would Leo even do that...?

"There is no way Leo would do that! He is our brother!" The muscles in Donnie's spine spasmed. Did he really say that out loud? It sounded like his voice...

"He brought you here, didn't he?" Donnie followed the jagged cuts in the floor when Shredder stated the obvious. Even Mikey didn't respond... He firmed his voice to block out the waver that would surely be there, before responding. "Get to the point Shredder."

Somehow, under that thin plate of metal, Donnie knew Shredder was sneering, and it made him sick in his gut. "You're the scientist, are you not?"

"What are you getting at?" Shredder knew he was the brains behind their clan... so why was he toying with-

"Your pathetic leader is dying."

"What...?" At first Donnie didn't believe it- nore did he even want to.

Leo is dying...

Leo is _dying._

He stared into Shredder's merciless black orbs, hoping beyond hope that Shredder was lying. But Shredder didn't flinch under the turtle's glare.

"You're lying." Donnie's voice dipped, "you have to be..." Why would Leo be dangerously ill but still have enough strength to take out his brothers?

"I'll make it easy for you." Shredder brought up his fist and snapped it shut like crocodile would when catching it's prey by the throat. "You have two choices. You can either do what I say and save your brothers, or pay the punishment."

Donnie silently mimicked Shredder's words. "Punishment?"

 _Oh no_!

He gasped as Shredder snapped his fingers, lunging for the footbots that sprung to life. "No! Let my brother go!"

His fingers brushed mere inches from Mikey, but he crashed to his side where his baby brother had just been. "No!" Donnie struggled to his feet to catch up to him, but a clawed paw slammed his body into the ground. "You monster!" Donnie watched hopelessly as Mikey struggled in the bot's grip.

Mikey scrambled to his knees when Shredder's gauntlets slid out, a sound like grinding nails that almost fried Donnie's ears. "Will you save your brother?" He craned his neck as far back as it could go to the point where Donnie could see the strained muscles as Shredder's gauntlets drew close to his throat.

Donnie's lungs constricted like a cobra, causing the air to have little passage, making his breath saw out in puffs. Whether it was from the paw grinding him into the ground or the terror in his little brother's eyes, Donnie did not know.

If he did help Leo, what would happen? Would Leo kill every member of his family? And hen possibly, their friends? Like April...?

 _But if I don't_...

"What will it me mutant." Shredder spat out the words like they were venom.

Donnie leaned his head against the floor when it got too heavy, laden down with conflicting emotions.

Leo was selfless (most of the time). He loved his brothers... he loved Sensei. He would not want Donnie to work with Shredder. But if he didn't, Leo would die... and what about Mikey? Donnie worked his stiff neck into looking up at Mikey. He flashed his baby brother with a hopeful smile, knowing full well that he wouldn't see it because his shell was to him. What would Shredder do to Mikey if he didn't cooperate?

He had no choice then.

"I will..." Donnie swallowed back the extra saliva coating his throat. "I will work for you. But if you hurt my little brother in any way I will beat you to a pulp. Call off the attack on the lair too, otherwise you can let your greatest achievement die with you." If Donnie had control of his body and it wasn't squashed under the tiger, he would've started shaking. Donnie was the scientist, the medic and possibly the peacekeeper. Not a war monger or anything of the sort. That was Raph's job. Not his.

"So be it. Tiger Claw, call back the foot assault."

Donnie relaxed his body into a kneeling position when Tiger Claw released him, and his joints rejoiced with their popping. "Yes master Shredder."

"Take the mutant to Stockman's lab, do not let him go until I get there. I will deal with the young one myself."

 _What?!_

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Donnie tried to make a run for Mikey, but snapped back when two large paws curled around his arms.

"So long as you do what I say, I will not touch your precious brother. Take him away from my sight." Fire licked the inside of Donnie's heart in anger as Shredder waved his hand, the gauntlet still pressed against Mikey's throat.

 _He has no right to control us so flippantly_!

"I promise you'll be ok Mikey!" But would he be ok? Could Donnie really keep that promise? The purple banded turtle watched with a sinking heart as two foot bots prepared to take Mikey away at Shredder's request.

He shouldn't have made that promise.


	10. Through the Storm

**Hi guys, so sorry for the late update! If you were wondering where on earth I slipped off to, then I shall tell you that I will try to be on an orderly schedule. But this past month has been really hard on me as I have had to deal with something that I really thought I wouldn't have to deal with. But it's over now, which has been an amazing blessing. So because of that I have finally been able to put up the latest chapter. I did publish my absence on my profile, so if something does come up again and I haven't updated on the scheduled date, that's where to look.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews, favourites and follows; please keep it up- thanks!**

 **I do not own the TMNT**

* * *

Pain overwhelmed Raph's senses, filled his lungs with white heat and banged in his head like war drums. The cold bit into his skin and nipped at his extremities. Pebbles dug into his flesh, ripping up the scabbed skin every time he moved.

So for a while he didn't move. Not until the pain drizzled down to a bearable pulse and his stomach stopped tossing.

His eyelids broke apart slowly, blinking twice to clear away the mist that harboured in his eyes. He blinked again, groaning as the sun's rays pierced his eyes, making them water slightly.

The sound of tires grinding into the pavement echoed down below, followed by the occasional sound of a horn of some angry driver.

"Man... I didn't think Leo could hit that hard..." Raph eased onto his knees, slowly rubbing his temples when they had begun to flare do to his movement.

He half expected to see his brothers checking over him to make sure he was ok, but logic and his keen memory (despite his brain's flare) reminded him otherwise. Leo had clearly stated that he'd be taking Mike and Don...

Raph went to stand, almost making it to his feet when his body dictated otherwise. He fell to his knees when the world slowly spun, the blue sky swimming around him like water.

He fished around in his pockets carefully while managing to somehow keep the contents of his stomach down, searching for his T-phone. First his fingers fished around in his left pocket, dread settling in his gut and adding to the nausea. It wasn't there. But his shoulders relaxed when his fingers brushed against a metal object in his right pocket.

The best thing he could do right now was call for help- that is if his remaining brother's still had their phones.

But when he called Donnie it quickly went to voicemail and Mikey's wasn't any different...

 _Maybe it was just a coincidence_?

After finding his sais and shoving his phone back into his right pocket, Raph carefully, with more consideration this time, stood to his feet. The world swayed around him and he would've fallen again if he hadn't leaned his hand against the concrete ledge, small chills running up the length of his arm.

First things first- before he could save his brothers (and knock some sense into his older brother's head) he had to rest. He rested his hand on his belt to see if he had any weapons besides his Sais, but his pockets were empty. He needed to gear up as well then. Then he could head back out and save his family.

Ya, that sounded about right.

* * *

Donnie stared at the computer screen as it glared back at him in it's nasty light.

Small equations in smooth black ink were bruised into a small paper square, taped to the computer's side.

 _How could things go so horribly wrong_? He felt sleep creep along his eyes so he reached for the mug of coffee sitting before him on the table. Don chugged back the last little bit of it's contents, making a mental note to get more. Right now, that was his only comfort... that and imagining that this entire nightmare was all some dream.

He slowly eased himself out of the chair, balancing his tired hands on the armrest to lift himself out and then headed for the coffee pot. He briefly snagged a glance to his left, steeling his watery eyes at the fly, watching him with the intent to kill.

But Baxter ignored him, weather it was from the fly's brewing wrath or because he too was pouring over the computer's data, Don didn't know.

Or care.

That thought lurched him back, nearly spilling the liquid's contents jostling around in his cup. The saying that went 'either the challenges will make you or break you' was true to its very core... but what about when it hardened you?

Donnie could handle his life hanging on the line; if he was being really honest with himself that is. What he couldn't handle though was when his family's life was hanging by a thread. It made his heart boil when Shredder broke his promise to Don not to hold his little brother hostage. Or mind control Leo... or then use him to raid the lair...

Donnie didn't know he was growling until Baxter finally looked up at the turtle.

"Whaaat aarrree youuu mmmad abbbout?"

Donnie scoffed, rolling his eyes as he set down his coffee mug on the table and sat back down. "Why do you think? Take a guess." Donnie snapped, pulling hard at the hanging paper to stare at the numbers again.

How many times did he have to stare at the mocking numbers in a poor attempt to figure them out, only to have to go back to the computer to start over?

The numbers were simple. Just a small string of genetic code. The Kraang's genetic code; as Donnie later on found out. Somehow when programming the code into it's liquid form and pushing it into his brother's blood stream changed everything. The liquid wove it's way around his body before traveling up into his cerebral cortex to rewrite everything... no wonder there was a defect in it...

Once again fire licked the insides of Donnie's heart causing his clenched fists to shake.

If he didn't do anything his brother would die. But working for the Shredder...

 _Not now_.

He straightened his spine, fixing his eyes again on the black numbers. There had to be a way to save Leo before death found it's claim on him. But there also had to be a way to bring him back. To get him to see the truth... get him to see what kind of monster he was turning into.

Donnie took another swig of the bitter contents, humming in delight as it soothed the back of his tense throat. He glanced at the clock when keeping his eyes shut any longer would surely cause him to give into the sleep tugging at his body.

Donnie held back the quiet groan at the time, instead rubbing his forehead in a soothing motion.

Seven hours had gone by and still he had no solution to the growing problem.

He had to save his brother from the brink of death all the while saving him from the trap his brain was put in...

Donnie stretched his fingers, working them at the keyboard. If he wanted to save Leo, he needed to get at the liquid it's self... which was sadly locked tight behind doors. He did have one thing going for him- the liquid was in the lab. But what was good was massively outweighed by the bad. The doors themselves were made out of thick metal and to top it all off it was guarded by a passcode and retinal scan.

Good thing he was a well trained ninja...

* * *

Raph swallowed down the saliva that had begun to pool at the back of his tightening throat. He was in desperate need of water... and food, but that just might make his stomach angry, so scratch that idea.

White stars danced before his vision, brought on by the grinding headache forming behind his skull. But still he focused his vision to look forward toward the man hole cover, barely making out its hazy form.

 _Almost there_...

He grimaced as he slowly fell to his knees to lift the metal lid before running his finger along his temple again. His stomach had subsided for a while to Raph's relief, retching was not something the red banded warrior was fond of. But now it was tossing and turning again, protesting at Raph's deliberate movements.

But he had to get back to the lair- back home. And then, after he got his body back under control he'd head back out.

Because the truth was that he wouldn't rest until his brothers were home safe. All of them.

He let himself into the tunnel leading down to the sewers and continued his trek...

* * *

Raph was about half way home when he heard it. It ricocheted off the walls and bounced onto of the sewer water: gunfire. Or more accurately, blast fire. That could only mean...

"The Kraang!"

All pain forgotten, Raph bolted around the corner, slamming himself into a Kraang droid. It went sailing though the air, slamming into the brick wall and falling onto the ground with a deafening bang.

He pulled out his sais but an aged voice made his muscles spasm and he froze.

"You are alive my son!" Splinter swung the worn katana, burying it into the chest of a Kraang droid. Pulling it out in one swift motion Splinter swiped his tail, sending another droid springing head first into another of it's comrades beside it.

Raph snapped himself out of his stupor, wondering weakly if they had somehow reached the lair and had drawn Splinter out. He finished off the last few with a new rush of adrenaline that pounded madly in his ears, before taking in a sharp breath and stepping back.

The tunnel was full of fallen Kraang droids, their corpses sizzling with cut wires and crumpled plating, lighting the tunnel in a purple and blue hue. A few Kraang blobs squealed as they ran with wide eyes.

"Did any reach the lair?" Raph whispered out loud, amazed that Splinter was able to handle all those droids on his own.

Splinter shook his head as he walked around the carnage and towards his son. "No Raphael... but Leonardo was among the assault." Splinter's voice slowly fell. "Do you know what has happened to him?"

Raph couldn't meet his father's confused face, but he could still make out the fear for his eldest child.

He opened his mouth but closed it again. What could he say that would make this any easier...?

"Leo is being controlled by the Shredder, Master Splinter. I don't know how but somehow he turned on us late last night. It was like he, just, snapped..." Raph finally met his father's gaze, regretting it almost instantly.

Splinter's hold on his weapon grew tighter, and his fingers trembled slightly as he ran them down the thin strands of his beard. "Hmmm... I see... And Michelangelo and Donatello?"

"Th-they're gone too... Who knows what kind of horrors Shredder is doing to them right now." Raph's muscles quivered in anger and his skin rippled as the tinny hairs stood. He wasn't able to protect his younger brothers... what kind of protector was he then?! He knew what Shredder was capable of doing. And with each passing second he was letting Shredder get away with diabolical things that even he was incapable of doing...

"You need rest, my son."

As Raph met his father's warm eyes, he thought he saw the corners sparkle with water, but it was gone in seconds.

Splinter placed a soft hand on his son's shoulder, noting how the muscle shook with each passing breath Raphael took. "Come."

"But-!"

Splinter held up a finger to silence his child. "Tomorrow we will save who we have lost, but today you need to rest so you can achieve your goal as a older brother." He gently placed his bony hand on the back of his son's carapace, gently pushing him forward. And for once, Raph complied, shakily stepping forward realizing now how badly damaged he really was. Sleep pulled heavily at his brain like a thick drapery curtain and it took all his willpower not to fall over on the way back to the lair.

 _I will get you guys back. I'll bring you home... and save Leo. Help mend the torn edges this family has had to deal with. I have to. I will._

* * *

 ** _If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks guys for your patience and have a great day!_**


	11. Torn Lives

**Hey there guys! So I'm back (and on time) with my latest chapter! Thank you for reviewing, favouriting and following, please keep it- up it means so much! This chapter takes seven hours before the previous chapter.**

 **I do not own the TMNT**

* * *

\- _**Seven hours before** -_

Leo crouched beside the man hole cover, listening for sounds below the metal plating. His ears drummed with the sound of his heart, and his brain screamed in protest, but it had to be done. This was the only way to prove his loyalty to Shredder.

He glanced back at where he knew many foot were behind him, all crouched low and hidden in the shadows. Only he was in the light.

Yes this would prove his loyalty quite well and it made his heart leap with something he could only express as joy.

He gently pried off the cover and slipped inside, falling down to the watery tunnel down below before straightening out of his crouch and continuing on.

The trek wouldn't be long, and he could walk down this way blind folded, but still he concentrated. He concentrated on feeling the lush leather strap gently rub along his carapace, and the soft and subtle thunk of his twin katana jumping with glee in their holster with every stride. And he could feel his plan, now alive more than ever with the knowledge that it would work, bind into action.

He would hurt his Sensei. He would strike him at his core. And when he had Splinter down on his knees, he'd strike. Already he could feel the energy of the plan eagerly push him onward, making his steps light and quick.

Leo pulled up his balled fist, signalling for the raid behind him to stop before pulling out his T-phone.

This was the key part. If he wanted to get Splinter out of his lair where he had every weapon at his disposal, then he'd need to sound genuine... but could he? After all he wanted to do to him, could he really sound like he was still Splinter's... son...?

His finger hovered over the dial button, staring at the black letters on his screen that read 'Splinter'. He had to do this right if he wanted to catch his former Sensei off guard. This was the only way it could work. And it would be a grand spectacle.

He hit dial and put the phone to his ear, pulling out a throwing knife in the process.

"Moshi moshi?"

"S-Splinter!" Leo gripped the phone tighter, pushing the fear that he knew was not there, into his voice.

"My son! What is wrong?" His voice was high with worry, it was working just as planned then.

"P-please... you gotta come here... m-my leg... I got hit in a foot bot attack! I-I tried to make it to the lair... but..."

"I'm on my way my child. Where are you?"

At this the tips of Leo's mouth pulled upwards sharply. "I-I'm about half way in the sewers from our usual route...! Pl-please... Sensei..."

"Stay where you are, did any foot follow you into the sewers?"

Once again Leo glanced behind him. He could just make out the black open toed shoe of one of his foot bots. "N-no... I don't think I-I was... please... just hurry."

"I will find you Leonardo and bring you home." And with that the line went dead.

Perfect.

"Foot bots." Leo cast a side long glance at the throwing knife in his fingers. "Dissolve. Do not attack until my mark."

This was going to be worth it. Revenge was going to be so much fun...

Leo kept the grimace from crossing his face as the throwing knife sliced at his leg. He slowly lowered himself onto the slick and slimy sewer floor, and waited. Waited for his chance to ruin Splinter's life and break his heart.

And when Splinter found out that he held two of his younger siblings in Shredder's lair, for whatever purpose his master desired, his former rat master's heart will truly be shattered.

 _But you left Raphael alive_...

Leo rolled his eyes, growling softly under tight breath. Still he was getting reprimanded for sparing his hot headed brother's life. Sure he could've killed him and be done with it, but what would be fun in that?!

Because that _was_ the reason why he spared his brother's life. To watch him cry in agony at the loss of his family as payback for all the hardships that he had put Leo through when he was still deceived.

Leo settled back down again when the little hissing voice finally subsided, just in time too.

His ears picked up the soft and yet deadly whoosh of Splinter's kimono, and the light pitter patter of his bony claws scratching against the stone.

"M-master Splinter!" Leo called, putting all his strength into belting out that dreaded word that was now filled with anger in his heart.

"Leonardo!" Splinter came breathlessly around the corner, running on all fours to his son's side.

Leo hissed softly as he shifted again to agitate the wound, thus opening it up more. "I-I don't think I c-can move my leg...! Splinter-!"

"Hush now... I'm here." Splinter gently soothed, placing one hand on his son's shoulder and the other on the afflicted leg.

"Splinter, Shredder-!"

"Hush. You need to save your strength." Splinter pressed his hand against Leo's leg. "Now please show me where you are injured." He pulled out the small medical kit from a little brown bag he had carried on his back, already taking out the required materials needed.

Leo shuffled a bit more, slightly revealing the cut. "T-that's the t-thing Sensei..." His stomach looped inside and his heart was nearly breaking his cage.

Splinter looked up from his work, staring into Leo's watery eyes with worry. He rubbed his fingers along Leo's shoulder to soothe his son. "Yes?"

Now was the time. "D-do you have any weapons on y-you...?"

Splinter nodded, pulling out the old beaten katana Leo always remembered Splinter using in training. "Yes my son. Why? Do you think you were followed?"

Leo's lips curved upward into a bloodlust sneer. "Actually, I do."

Splinter had little time to react as Leo suddenly launched his legs at him, sending the mutant rat flying back. He hit the wall with a solid thud, and a pained groan left his aged lips.

"L-Leonardo...? W-what-?" Splinter gripped his head with one hand, slowly hobbling to his feet with his other.

"I've lived in your shadow for far too long!" Leo watched Splinter waver into a fighting stance, his eyes flashing to Leonardo as he pulled out his twin.

"My son! What has Shredder done to you?!"

Leo rolled his eyes, sauntering forward. Again with the Shredder thing. How many times must he remind people that he has his own free will?! "He did nothing to me. I've seen the light. The true path; the way I should go." He rolled his shoulders back, stiff from lying on the hard ground for too long, and raised his twin. "Foot bots! Attack!" The foot bots jumped out of the shadows, speedily lunging at Splinter.

Splinter stumbled back and into the wall as a foot raised it's fist, hitting him square in the jaw. "Why are you doing this?!" He lunged forward, curved the ball of his foot into the bot and sent him crashing onto another one, both of them now a sizzling heap on the floor.

"Because you were never my father."

Splinter froze, staring wide eyed at Leo. "Never your f-father...? I raised you as my child!"

Anger boiled deep in Leo's heart, and he advanced upon Splinter with such a ferocity that he had never known before. "And that is what makes it all the more worse! You lied to me! Betrayed me! Hurt me! Now I will make you pay for what you have done!"

Leo slashed his katana at Splinter, but the rat ducked and rolled to the side. "I have never lied to you! Please, you must believe that I would never hurt you or your brothers!"

Leo spun around quickly, slashing forward. "You have hurt me! You have betrayed me! Both you and my brothers!"

Splinter dodged again, inching towards his katana. "How have I hurt you my son? Tell me and I will try to make amends for what I have done."

"You could never fix it! Never heal the wound you have cut so deep into my heart!" Leo screamed, racing forward and kicking away Splinter's katana before he could reach it.

"Please... just tell me what I have done to you...!"

Leo growled deeply in his chest, grinding his teeth till his jaw hurt. Why did Splinter hurt him? How did he hurt him...? All he knew was this pain and bitterness plaguing his heart turning it black as soot. But did he ever think as to why he felt those things?

Leo pushed back the piercing headache that grew in power when he shook his head to rid himself of the vile thoughts.

No! He had to stay focused! Splinter was just using him, playing with his emotions and his thoughts to escape!

Leo was just about to lunge forward at Splinter again, but a lone mouser caught him off guard. It's red holographic screen produced the dark image of Shredder.

"I need to here. Come to me at once."

"But-!" Leo sputtered, but halted in his words. It was no point arguing to a recorder... but still...

Behind him and off to the side Leo could still hear Splinter shouting a battle cry, using his fists and feet as leverage against the foot.

"Leonardo!" Splinter's voice was now full of fear.

"Fine. I've done enough damage here anyway." He stashed his twin back in their sheaths, addressing the remaining foot bots. "I am needed elsewhere. If Splinter surrenders, bring him to Shredder. But do not kill him."

Leo bolted down the tunnel, going unawares of the fire burning behind his eyes and streaking quietly down his chin...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review, thanks! Until next time, see you then**


	12. The Escape

**Hi guys- happy New Year! I hope you had a great time celebrating the beginning of a new year! What did you guys do?**

 **Sorry guys for the late update! Things just got super busy and a writer's block didn't help. I will try to be more consistent with my updates though. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **I do not own the TMNT**

* * *

Donnie's teeth ground hard in his mouth to the point where it sounded closely related to sand paper grinding against wood. He wasn't even aware his fists were shaking until he lifted them to type at the computer.

Time was ticking down fast. Already he could hear Leo scream in agony as his cells tore apart, dying from internal bleeding. And then when Leo died...

Even though Donnie knew Shredder wouldn't actually shoot his younger brother, it didn't stop the ring of a gun shot repeating it's self in an endless loop in his brain.

 _Bang_!

Mikey's body would fall with a blood curdling thud and he would breath his last.

Donnie gripped his mug with whitening knuckles, chugging back the last few drips of coffee.

Even if all he heard was indeed a hallucination, brought on by the lack of sleep and stress, he still couldn't rule out the fact that it might happen. He didn't even know of Raph was ok for pity's sake! What if he was dying, wondering bleakly where his brothers were. Why they had left him. Wondering if he had down something wrong...

Donnie slammed down the cup, not bothering the growl from the fly that followed.

He had to focus! Had to stay on track so he could save both his brothers, find Raph and fix this stupid mess.

Donnie fixed his eyes on the computer screen again, rubbing the haze out of his eyes from sleep deprivation. He was pretty sure this was his highest record for not sleeping.

The fly beside him buzzed, tapping madly at the key pad. "Thisss is stupidd...!" He mumbled just under his breath.

Donnie rolled his eyes. There was a way to turn this around... to fix the problem. "We need to use the serum."

"No! Youuu knowww thatt thatt won't bee possiblee."

But of course he'd say that. Donnie pointed towards the metal door. "If we use the serum we have a better chance at finding out what went went wrong with it and fixing it."

Because time was running out.

Donnie's heart spiked upward into his throat in frustration when Baxter shook his head, growling under his breath. "Nott happpenningg." He turned to his computer screen again, leaving Donnie to spew in his own thoughts.

Donnie stared stared past his empty coffee cup, rattling his head for an idea. For anything that would work as leverage against the fly. He was just about to give up and click away at the key pad when a thought struck him.

"So I guess you will be the one to deliver the news then? I mean, that would be the day I could... or want to! Can you imagine what will happen when he finds out that you failed him? And I thought I've seen mad with my brother!" Donnie almost sneered when Baxter's chair squeaked, the fly squirming like a mouse whose just realized a cat's on it's tail.

Donnie chortled, running his hand down his face. "Man... I'm glad I won't be around to see that! What does he do when he gets really mad anyway? Does he slice the first thing he sees? I hear his gauntlets can slice through six inches of titanium... can you imagine what would happen if it came across flesh? I wouldn't get to close to him."

Donnie stopped when Baxter froze in place. His claws were pecking mindlessly at the keys but now they halted mid click.

"Y-youuu don'ttt think he'dd dooo that..."

Donnie nodded his head lazily, humming in agreement. "Oh ya. He would without even thinking about it."

A thick silence fell overtop the two before the fly slowly rose from his chair. "Fine..."

Donnie held in a breath of relief, instead reaching across the table for his trusted mug. His eyes never swayed from the fly though as he pushed himself out of his chair and towards the coffee machine.

This had to be done right...

Baxter had started mumbling again, and if Donnie really listened, he could make out a few words like- 'stupid' and 'reptile' and 'he'll have my head.' But all the rest were lost to Donnie, as he gently setting the cup down. But instead of reaching for the coffee, most of which had gone cold by now, his fingers latched around a wooden broom leaning against the table.

It was a crude way of fighting... one that may or may not work. But Splinter had taught his students to improvise, so he at least wasn't helpless.

Donnie carefully lifted the broom, placing his hands in the middle of the stick just like he would with his bow-when Baxter turned. The broom fell to the ground in one swift motion, perfectly hidden behind Donnie's shell.

"Nooo peakkingg." He jabbed his claw Donnie's way, warily eyeing the turtle before walking to the key pad punching in the code.

"Man... that was close..." Donnie mouthed to no one in particular, shifting his fingers on his makeshift bo.

The wood felt solid enough, but the handle it's self was worn and small splinters of wood had already lodged themselves into his skin.

Baxter continued to open the doors, pressing his eyes onto the retinal scanner when the doors hissed, splitting apart. They ground on their wheels as if they haven't been used in years. And maybe they haven't. Besides just recently, of course. Shredder's lair was one of the oldest buildings in New York, and having big metal doors protecting valuables way back when wasn't a far fetched idea.

But what did they protect way back when...? Donnnie slowly scratched his head, getting lost in his thoughts when Baxter snapped him out.

"What?"

Baxter's arms became straight as twigs at his side, mumbling some more under his breath before repeating himself.

"Onlyy oneee look." Baxter stepped to the side, allowing Donnie to get a look inside. And what the brainy turtle did see made his hair stand on end. His heart began to race as he took in rows upon rows of little jars... filled with the serum.

 _Oh no_...

If he didn't destroy every one of them Shredder would have an unlimited supply of this stuff just waiting to destroy anyone that Shredder got his hands on. What if Shredder did find a way to perfect it even without Donnie? What if he managed to get a hold of the rest of his brothers... Or him...?

"I'll lettt youu usee one." Baxter carefully picked up one of the little jars and lifting it high in the air, swishing the liquid inside. "Aaammmazing..."

The life returned to Donnie, and he gripped the broom harder. There was no way Shredder would be allowed to do this anymore.

Not if he could help it.

Donnie slowly stepped forward, reaching out his hand as if to take it. But then he gripped the bo in both his hands, swung it upwards, and crashed it down on top of Baxter's head.

The fly didn't even know what hit him, sinking into a crumpled heap on the floor, the jar he had been holding shattering into a million pieces.

Donnie stepped overtop Baxter, standing in front of the jars. He had to act quickly- the guards would be here soon... if they weren't already here.

* * *

The bag bounced at Donnie's side as he ran, and he hoped that the contents of the bag that were clinking together weren't breaking. But he didn't have time to stop. Didn't even have time to blink as he ran.

He clutched the wooden pole in his hands, spinning it high in the air as he wheeled around the corner and slamming it into the neck of a foot bot. The foot hobbled from side to side before crunching to the floor in a sparking heap.

Donnie's lungs rattled as he ran and his legs burned. But the adrenaline was pumping too fast for him to slow down. It made his pulse soar into his ears and his heart thump madly in his chest.

He slowed down slightly as he rounded the next corner, slipping into the shadows until the coast was clear and continued running.

His legs took him deeper into the heart of Shredder's lair, from where the lab, the adjoining hallways and the rooms were brightly lit down to where darkness hung like a ominous presence. Tiny candles flickered near the brick ceiling casting a golden hue down onto the ground- now the only source of light for the turtle.

He was getting closer.

The air grew heavy with mildew and smelt like written fruit as he approached the cells. Donnie even saw a tiny rat scuttle past, squeaking until it was out of sight.

His skin prickled as he slowed, and for a moment he thought Shredder might appear out of the darkness to capture him. He hated this place... oh he hated this place with all he could muster. He forced his shaky breath into his mouth and out through his nose to calm his raging heart, stepping out of the shadows. His eyes fluttered to all the cells lined in a hexagonal shape.

"Mikey?" He croaked.

"Bro?!" Mikey appeared out of the middle cell, wrapping his fingers around the bars. "Dude, what are you doing here?!"

Donnie rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the smile that upturned his lips. Mikey was still as spunky as ever.

"What does it look like I'm doing shell for brains?" He approached the door, dipping his hand into the duffle bag at his side and pulling out a pin. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Mikey pumped his fist into the air, mid whooping when Donnie gave the young turtle a withering glare. "Don't. Do you really want people to find us?"

Mikey wrapped his arms around himself, pulling away from the door and looking down at the ground dejectedly. "Sorry bro. I just thought I'd be stuck down here forever, you know?"

Donnie paused for a second before sliding the pin into the lock. "You don't have to worry about that Mikey. We will always come find you."

His lips flattened against each other as he jiggled the pin around the locks' internal mechanics.

 _Even if one of us can't seem to remember who we are_.

"Thanks Dee..."

Donnie nodded his head, pushing the pin in further. They didn't have a lot of time...

The door opened with a click.

"Yes! Great job Donnie!" Mikey barely gave Donnie enough time to back away as he swung the cell door open. "I thought I was a goner!" He threw himself at Donnie and the two briefly stumbled back.

"Mikey!" Donnie gasped as he struggled to catch his footing.

"Do you have a plan to get us out of here?" Mikey dug his head deeper into the crook of Donnie's arm, his words coming out severely muffled.

"Of corse I do." Donnie rubbed the top of Mikey's head to sooth his baby brother, staring off onto a point.

"What is it?"

Donnie's face turned grim, and his grip on his baby brother tightened. "We're going to rescue Leo- or capture him- and get out of here. Alive." He pushed Mikey away, looking him up and down.

"You ok?"

Mikey nodded, giving Donnie a thumbs up. "Nothing more than just a few scratches. You?"

"Ya I'm good." Donnie patted Mikey's shoulder before opening up his duffle bag and looking inside. It took a couple of seconds for his eyes to adjust, and when they did he thrust his hand into the bag and pulled out a jar. "And it would appear as though the jars are good too."

Mikey leaned in close to the jar and was about to touch it when Donnie pulled it back. "We have to keep this safe and I don't know what would happen if physical contact was made with it. So don't touch it..." Donnie's voice dropped to a hopeful whisper. "This is the only way we can save Leo."

"No way! This will save Leo?! Why don't we give it to him right now then?!" Mikey leaned back on his heels, crossing his arms.

"Because this is the stuff that changed him into the way he is now."

"Um... so, no offence Donnie, but, how exactly is that going to save him?" Mikey's hairless brow propped up.

Donnie ran his hand overtop his face, hissing sharply through tight breath. "I'll explain on the way. Let's go before someone finds out we're here."

"You got it bro!" Mikey snapped his fingers Donnie's way as the two started to begin their way back when a low growl echoed down the tunnel.

Donnie spun his bo defensively in front of him, pushing Mikey behind him.

"I don't think you're going to go anywhere any time soon." A figure slowly sauntered out of the tunnel and into the light. "Prepare to die, reptiles!"

Donnie barely had a chance to defend himself as Rahzar suddenly charged, instead pushing Mikey out of the way. The force of the giant dog's force knocked the breath out of Donnie's lungs as he slid across the floor and into one of the cells.

He almost missed Mikey scream his name over the ring in his scull and the pulsing in his brain. The floors vibrated with the dog's heavy foot falls, and his claws scraped against the brick walls. But his mind was too heavy. His body too tired to move and his breaths caught painfully in his lungs.

Rahzar cackled as he approached the fallen turtle with bone fingers ready to slice, reaching down to strike at Donnie.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	13. Standing Together

**Hey guys- how was your weekend? Thank you for all the amazing reviews, favourites and follows- you guys are the best! I hope you have a good rest of your night/day and I'll see you all later!**

 **I don't own the TMNT...**

* * *

Raph twirled his sai on his fingertips, watching the weapon spin in complete balance. It did good to calm his mind, and the pain killers had long since set in, allowing him the ability to move without jarring his brain. It did nothing to slow down the beat of his heart though, echoing with a quick 'thump, thump, thump' in his ears.

He spun the sai into his palm and stashed it at his side, hesitating his fingers to run them along his weapons of choice. He was geared for war... and war he would do. Raph's teeth ground, adding to the banging in his head. Shredder would die... he would regret ever leaving his cozy little castle in Japan and following Splinter here. He would scream at himself for taking his brothers and capturing them... using them for whatever purpose he saw fit.

"Are you ready, my son?"

Raph breathed a breath through his nose, pushing all the anger, all the hurt, all the bitterness into his tightly clenched fists. "I am." Donnie's and Mikey's spare weapons rubbed against his shell, a constant reminder of what he had lost.

"Let's go rescue our family."

Behind him, Splinter's voice was no longer the soft and fatherly firmness was used to be. Now it was hard and determined. "Yes, let's."

It didn't take them long to reach Shredder's lair and circle it, the adrenaline of a fight pushing them on.

Raph held onto his breath as he finished circling the building. His skin tingled as it pushed against the icy air, mixed with anticipation. His muscles burned for a fight, twitching of their own accord every now and then.

He was out for vengeance... and blood.

Raph slowed as he neared the entrance to Shredder's lair, keeping to the shadows. Some Foot bots stood still as stone and were barely visible, with only the edges of their garments and the tips of their feet showing. Others though were visibly walking back and forth before the doors like guarding ants.

Once again Raph's muscles flexed, and he instinctively placed his fingers on his sais.

Everyone of them would pay...

His face flushed dangerously with a bright and hot heat and his lips pulled into a snarl.

Shredder would pay...

Raph drew his sais from his belt as he approached the left side of the entrance. He positioned the weapons under his clammy hands, slowing down to nothing more than a crawl.

The air seemed to sizzle and the world held it's breath...

Splinter dashed forward from the right side of the building, bent and chipped katana in one hand. He slipped through the cover of night while minding the pale moon that shone a dull cool white. He whiplashed his tail at the nearest Foot bot, wiping the metal head clean off.

Adrenaline bounded through Raph's legs as he launched himself into the air and came crashing down onto a bot. He quickly spun, stabbing his sai into a big lurking behind the pillar. Slashing towards a lone foot on the left before spinning and drop kicking a bot to his right. He dashed towards the wide wooden doors where he was greeted by Splinter.

Splinter gave him a silent nod, and after stashing away his sais, the two pushed against the door.

No sooner had they done that though were they greeted by four more foot bots. They sliced through them and continued on towards the belly of the lair... and hopefully where Donnie and Mikey were being held.

* * *

Donnie blinked to clear the fog settling deep into his eyes, but when nothing worked, he shut them again. Pain buzzed inside him like a live wire. It sizzled inside his shell and spread out all the way from the tips of fingers to the bottoms of his feet.

Voices petered in and out, echoing the steady 'bathump' of his heart and the low hum in his brain.

"-ie! Get up!"

Donnie strained his hearing.

"Get up Dee!"

The voice of his little brother was getting clear now, and the screams and battle cries of two fighting bodies grew steadily louder.

He was distinctively aware of something hot and sticky slowly running down his forehead, but ignored it. Instead his forced his shaking arms to move, his fingers burning with sensitivity as he stretched them out to search for his makeshift weapon.

"Hold on Dee! I'm coming!" Donnie heard Mikey's rapid footsteps, but then they were suddenly lifted off the ground and he heard a crash as Mikey hit the wall.

"You're not going anywhere you little vermin! Once I'm done dicing you into pieces I'll do the same to your injured brother...!" Rahzar snarled.

"Focus Donnie..." Donnie murmured, once again forcing open his eyes- blurry or not- and continued to run his hands along the ground.

He soon found out though that forcing his eyes open meant not only watching out for the two fighting mutants, but also forcing his stomach from hurtling up through his mouth. Just basic movement sent his head spinning and sending his stomach into knots.

He nearly gave a triumphant cry when he found the bo, lying just two feet in front of him. Fuelled with a sudden burst of adrenaline, Donnie reached out and gripped it in his fingers, bringing the wood pole closer to him.

Hold on Mikey...!

He used the pole as leverage to lift himself up and off the ground, ignoring how gravity kept trying to pull him down again.

"You break one scute off of my brother's shell and I'll make you eat it!"

Donnie's eyes flew towards the entrance of the shadowy tunnel. His muscles froze in place and his dry throat stung as he gasped.

"No way!" Mikey cried, raising his fist and whooping into the air, colliding with the underside of Rahzar's chin in the process.

Donnie blinked a few times, not too sure if what he was seeing was real or not.

"Are we to late for the party?" Neon green eyes danced around the room, and the mutant turtle casually twirled his sais in his fingers.

Donnie relaxed onto his pole, shaking his head as his face broke into a relived smile.

Maybe a Raph was more resistant than originally thought...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading; please tell me what you think!**


	14. The Last Stand

**Hey guys- Thank you for all your amazing reviews, I enjoyed reading them! Here is the next chapter of Waking Nightmares, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I don't own the TMNT**

* * *

Raph flipped his sais into the palms of his hands. He pushed back the relief flooding into his body as his eyes landed on both his brothers. They were both living and breathing... and that was all that mattered.

"You heard me dog-MOVE!" He snarled.

Rahzar hissed a laugh, coming out a cross between a scream and grinding nails. "Only after I deshell them!"

Raph growled deep in his throat, lunging forward. "I'll make you eat those words!"

There was no way that mutant was going to hurt his family!

He stabbed his sai upward, aiming for Razar's chest, but the dog slid to the side. Raph landed right next to Mikey before springing back into the fight.

Mikey laughed as he raced beside his older sibling. "I'm so glad your alive bro! I thought you were dead!"

Raph rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the boost of confidence." He slid onto his knees and under Rahzar, striking at the underside of the mutant's legs.

Mikey jumped upward, rapidly throwing his chucks at Rahzar's face- much to the dog's irritation.

Rahzar screeched, lashing his claws at the young turtle.

"Whoah!" Mikey's eyes widened and he quickly scampered away to avoid the meat cutting nails. "Dude!

"What part of 'leave me brother's alone' don't you understand?!" Raph dashed towards Mikey, jumped onto his shoulders and sprung upward. His sais connected with Rahzar's jaw, digging deep into the bone.

The dog hissed and his hand flew up to his face. "Vermin! I'll rip you out of your shells and feed you to the sharks!"

Raph snickered, jumping down from the mutant and landing hard on the ground. He then preceded to race forward into the mutant's leg, ramming into him.

The disoriented mutant stumbled but in the end crashed onto the ground, still trying to pry out the metal object.

"Not this time Rahzar." Raph pulled out a smoke bomb and smashed it against Rahzar's face.

* * *

Splinter slipped through the dark shadows, making his way down the many halls of Shredder's lair. He paused again, sniffed the air, and continued on.

His son was down here, he had to be!

His heart thumped madly in his chest and hammered in his head so that it made hearing hard and almost next to impossible.

What cruel and twisted experiment did Shredder do to his son? What did he have to do to him to change his mind so much?

Splinter pressed down the hallway, following the scent of his beloved son. It was getting stronger.

 _Hold on my child!_ Splinter ground his teeth and pressed harder to the end of the hallway, leaping down the last little bit of it and landing by the door to the new room. He quickly scurried to a darker corner of the room.

It was brighter in here than in the halls and he had to blink rapidly to allow his eyes to slowly adjust to the new onslaught of light.

Splinter's nose tingled- the scent was overpowering now.

The room he was currently in was maybe 13 feet wide, with a twin sized bed off to the far left corner, and a small dresser to the near right. Right in the middle of the room though, was a training mat, and in the middle of that was a turtle...

 _My son_!

Splinter stretched out of paw, but quickly drew it back.

If his son was as deceptive as the last time he saw him...

His heart twisted painfully in his chest and his ears fell.

Instead he silently pulled out his sword, keeping an eye on his elder child as Leo practised his katas.

But... Splinter narrowed his eyes, twitching his ears back up and towards the turtle.

Why was he breathing so hard?

Splinter knew that ninjutsu training was stressful on the body, exerting the muscles and brain...

He leaned outward from his little shelter in the dark, only stopping when his whiskers brushed the light.

The warm lights that hung down from the brick ceiling gleamed off Leo's skin, making the scaly green look almost a pale yellow. His breathing was hard and haggard, as if it took a great deal just to get air into his lungs.

Splinter clenched his weapon, forcing all the anger into his tightly knit fingers as he watched his son.

What had Shredder done to him?

Suddenly the breath stabbed in Splinter's throat when Leo missed a form, stumbling on his legs and falling onto his knees.

"My son!" Splinter bounded out of hiding, reaching out and catching Leo just before he crashed into the floor. "Are you alright Leonardo?" He laid him on the mat, running his hand on top of his forehead, wincing at the sudden shock of heat radiating off of his son's brow.

"Why are you so sick?"

Leo blinked slowly with a soft groan, shifting his head back and forth.

"We need to get you home. Now." Splinter reached under his son and lifted him up to his chest, stood and started back down the hall.

"I'm here my child." He briefly glanced down at Leo, braving a soft smile and pulling him closer to his chest. "You're safe now."

Because he wasn't going to let Shredder, or anyone else, get to his family. Never again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and I will see you all next time**


	15. The Calm Before the Storm

**Hey guys! So I know this chapter is a little bit late, but I wasn't to sure how to go about writing it as it has some science stuff in it... and I'm not the greatest at that sort of thing. So if anything seems a bit off or not quite plausible, please let me know and I'll try to change it. Thanks!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews, I really look forward to reading them- they're the highlight of my day!**

 **As usuall, I don't own the TMNT- which might be a good thing... I'm still deciding...**

* * *

Donnie gripped the duffle bag with whitening knuckles, forcing his tired and weary legs to burst forward, ducking behind the wall nearest to the entrance. He was glad they were no longer in the room with Rahzar, and even more so that Raph was quick enough to get them out before the smoke bomb dissipated.

But he still he growled softly at the bottles that clinked painfully in the bag- and his skin prickled when more of the small bottle's contents slowly dripped out of the leather sack. He had no idea how many bottles were leaking, or if there was any of the liquid left at all...

"You doing good Donnie?"

Donnie slowly met eyes with Raph's neon green ones. He nodded, holding the bag like precious cargo. "Ya, I just hope my theory works."

Raph positioned Donnie's arm farther onto his shoulder, hoisting up his wounded brother. "It will work Don," Raph's lips pulled into a thin white line, forcing the doubt out of his head- now was not the time. "It has to." He pulled out his T-phone, quickly turning it on to check the time and then stuffed it back into his belt.

Splinter should be here by now.

"Maybe we should go make sure Splinter's ok?" Mikey peaked around the stone wall, tapping his fingers together.

Raph set Donnie down so he was resting against the wall, looking over the corner and down the hall. "You two-wait here, I'll-" He froze as his eyes stared unblinking down the darkened hallway.

One form bounded in the darkness, cradling a form to his chest.

"Leo!" Raph sprinted forward as Splinter rushed towards them, his grip hardening on his eldest child.

"Master Splinter! You're ok!" Mikey wrapped his arms around his father as soon as the aged rat rounded the corner.

"What happened to Leo?" Mikey pulled away, staring at the turtle in Splinter's arms.

"That must be the side affect that Shredder was telling me about!" Donnie pressed his hands against the wall, holing back the pained breath as he stood. "We need to get him back to the lair now!"

Splinter nodded, pulling Leo closer despite the leader's weak groaning. "Then let us go, my children." His ears flicked behind him, listening intently for the sound of footsteps. But when none reached his ears, his nodded his head and the group started towards the entrance and outside.

* * *

Raph hurtled over the turnstiles, rushing past the living room and towards the lab.

"-and prepare the IV drip!" Donnie's heart thundered in his ears as he pressed two fingers against Leo's clammy forehead. "H-he doesn't have much time! Hurry!" He followed after Splinter, leaning on Mikey's supporting shoulder.

He once again ran his fingers along the bag, grinding his teeth as the contents in the bag clinked together, agitating Donnie's already tingling skin.

"Leo will be ok Dee..." Mikey's voice barely rose above a whisper, but Don still heard it despite the blood rushing to his ears.

The purple clad turtle rubbed Mikey's shoulder, managing a wobbling smile. "Ya, he will."

"IV drip set up Donnie, what next?" Raph called as Donnie and Mikey hobbled through the lab doors.

Donnie nodded towards the cabinet behind Raph. "I need the centrifuge and the microscope. Top shelf right corner." He held the duffle bag with two hands, slowly easing it off his shoulder and gently placing it on the main lab table.

"Right." Raph spun on his heels, whipping open the cabinet doors.

"Master Splinter, I need you to place Leo down here." Donnie tapped his hand on the table before him with one hand, the other digging into the bag. He pulled out a small bottle, a deep frown quickly settling in.

The bottle was half empty, leaking liquid down it's cracked edges and dripping onto the table with a small plop.

"Is it supposed to be like that Dee?" Mikey carefully repositioned Donnie so he was standing on his own but still held upright by Mikey's firm grip on his arm.

"No, it's not." Donnie pinched his forehead, setting down the bottle and digging for another one. "The jars got damaged in the fight with Rahzar."

"Can you still use the remaining contents Donatello?" Splinter laid Leo down on the table, rubbing his claw over his son's arm in a futile attempt to comfort Leo.

Donnie pulled out another bottle, this one a bit more promising. The bottle was cracked, but not all the way as the contents hadn't emptied yet.

"I hope so."

Raph shifted the bundle of machinery in his arms, dumping them out onto the table. "What next?"

Donnie forced a breath through his nose, ignoring the hard clatter of the machines as they landed onto the table. "I need you to grab a pail of cold water and a cloth."

Raph nodded, jogging out of the lab and towards the kitchen.

"I know you want to stay and help Mikey, but we're ok from here." Donnie opened up one of the bottles, swirling the contents. His heart twisted at his little brother's stutters.

"B-but I can help! Raph's helping!" Mikey pleaded with a shaky voice. He jabbed his finger towards the lab's doors to emphasize his point.

"It will be ok my child, please go wait outside." Splinter rested a paw on Mikey's shoulder, gently nudging the turtle away from the table. "Raphael will be with you shortly."

Mikey's grip on Donnie's arm weakened and his chin trembled, but he slowly let go of Donnie's arm. "Ok..."

"It's going to be ok Mikey." Donnie attempted to ease his little brother's fear, but Mikey disappeared out of the lab without saying a word. For a few seconds the air suspended in a solemn quiet, but it was suddenly broken by a pained wheeze from Leo.

The genius turned to the weakened leader, gripping the small bottle in his fingers. "I hope this works..."

* * *

Raph circled to the lab doors, listening for anything that would give any indication to his brainy brother's progress. But when nothing reached his ears but his roaring heartbeat, he promptly growled and stomped back to the den. "When I get a hold of Shredder I'm going to rip out his gauntlets and make him eat them!" He threw his shaking fist into his other hand.

"Do you think Leo's gonna be ok?"

The raging brother froze, mid threat still coiling on his tongue. He worked out the tension in his muscles, sitting himself down next the Mikey on the den couch. "Ya Mike, Leo's going to be ok." Raph transferred his gaze from the turtle curled up in a ball to the large metal doors covering up the lab. "Donnie knows what he's doing. And Master Splinter's with him- don't listen to me and what I say."

Guilt curled its nasty nails around Raph's chest as Mikey rubbed his nose, leaning his head against his knee pads. "I hope you're right Rap-"

The lab doors screeched open and a tired voice broke the brother's somber banter. "Guys."

Raph stood to his feet, stomping towards his brainy sibling. "Well?"

Donnie rubbed a hand down his face, muttering something quiet, muffled by his hand. "I managed to stabilize him." His lips pulled into a tired frown, mimicking the deep dark bags under his eyes. "And I reversed the side affect that made him he get sick. In doing so though, I came across a reversible agent in the liquid's genetic makeup. I separated the two and injected the reversible agent into Leo's blood stream. There may be a chance that I undid the damage Shredder did." Donnie swirled his head behind him, looking past the lab doors and towards the sleeping turtle. "In other words, Leo might actually be Leo again. Not Shredder's puppet."

"So you mean Leo might return to normal?" Mikey sprung to life, bounding off the couch and towards his brothers.

"Yes but-"

"Answer the question Don."

Donnie's deep brown eyes pierced Raph's neon green ones. "There is no answer until Leo wakes up Raph. I may have brought him back to normal, but that's not to say that something might've been done to him mentally." He shook his head, crossing his arms to his chest.

"I just hope we got to him in time..."

* * *

 **Have a great day guys- thanks for reading!**


	16. Torn Emotions

**Hey guys! How was your month? Thank you for your great reviews, favourites and follows- they are amazing!**

 **I don't own the TMNT**

* * *

Leo held his breath when breathing became too much, too hard and too painful. But soon his lungs cried for cool air- an intense force clawing at his throat.

So he gave in and breathed. In and out, slow and careful.

Memories pressed around him, memories that he knew were his. Memories that shouldn't be his... full of betrayal and deceit.

Leo's scales shivered and his pulse quickened as the memories unfolded before him.

These couldn't be his memories...

Even behind closed eyes his head spun and his chest tightened and tingled.

He would never allow his family to be hurt! But even then he saw himself, as if watching a horror movie, walk towards the door of Shredder's lair. Willingly.

His memories taunted him further with foggy images of terrified and wounded brothers and a heartbroken Sensei.

He unwillingly remembers the brutal attack against his brothers, wanting nothing more than to please his sworn enemy. The groans of pain, the cries for him to stop... the sickening crack of Raph's body as it connected with Leo's fist.

Leo gritted his teeth as the scene played on.

Betraying his brothers and delivering them over to Shredder. Nearly killing his Sensei and trying to break his will.

"S-Stop... please... stop..."

It was too much...

"Please...!"

Cold sweat dripped off his forehead making him shiver more than he already was.

He couldn't open his eyes and face reality, afraid of what he'd find waiting for him on the other side, but he couldn't handle the intense memories digging into his brain.

"Shh Leo... It's ok."

Leo stiffened as a warm hand ran gentle circles around his shoulder and softly warming his clammy and cold skin.

"You're going to be ok my child."

 _They're alive_?!

Leo's mind ran rampant. He attempted to speak but the words tightened around his tongue, now a dry muscle clinging to the roof of his mouth.

"Take it easy Splinter Jr. The last thing we need is for you to go and die on us again."

For the first time in years, probably way before the time of his leadership, he was more than happy to hear that nickname Raph had given him. It meant his brother was still alive... and not a crumpled heap of flesh and blood on the gravel roof.

What if Raph meant what he was saying though? Could his family forgive him for what he did? Leo's breath chocked in his lungs. Could he forgive himself for nearly murdering his own family?

"I-I'm sorry..."

Leo waited with burning ears for his family's response.

But there was nothing. Not even the comforting paw of Splinter was there anymore.

Did they hear him? Or maybe they were no longer in the room?

"Relax Leo, everything's going to be ok."

Leo cracked his eyes open, blinking as they adjusted to the harsh light of whatever room he was in. He almost gave a sigh of relief when he saw the sewer pipes running above his head. He was back home. "Thank goodness..."

Leo flinched at the warm arms that suddenly embraced his neck. "You scared us bro!" Mikey clung to Leo, and the blue turtle would've shoved him away if he wasn't just thankful that he was alive.

"Are you guys alright?" Leo swallowed thickly to clear the scratch in his voice, wincing as even that act hurt.

"We're fine knucklehead. The main question is if you are." Leo couldn't dodge Raph's question. Because that was a good question.

Was he?

Leo bit down on the inside of his lip. Was he really? Could his family forgive him for what he did?

"I-I hit you pretty hard Raph..."

Raph rolled his shoulders. "Eh, I've been through worse."

Leo rolled his eyes, fixing his attention to Mikey. "I'm sorry I hurt you Mike."

Mikey whimpered, fastening his arms tighter around Leo's neck and wiggling his face into the crook of Leo's shoulder. "I thought you were gone..." his baby brother's voice came out no more than a whisper.

Leo's chest tightened and the air coiled in his lungs as the images of Mikey wounded and hurt flashed through his brain. "Don't worry Mikey, I won't let anything- or anyone, get to you again." And he wouldn't. He'd make sure of that.

"Mikey, I know you want to stay with Leo but I need to make sure he's ok." Donnie shuffled forward a step from his spot beside Raph. He wrung his fingers together, parting them to gently pull Mikey back.

"It's ok Mikey." Leo mumbled when his baby brother's arms tightened again.

"Mikey..." Donnie warned, taking a step closer towards the two.

"Don't Donatello." Splinter shook his head, resting a paw on his genius child's shoulder.

Donnie hesitated, his eyes glancing from Mikey to Leo before breathing in a slow breath through his nose and backing away to stand beside Raph.

Leo did seem ok...

"So your ok then...?" Mikey voiced Donnie's concerns, his soft voice coming out muffled, his face still hidden in the safety of his older brother's neck.

Leo nodded despite the horrific images tormenting his brain.

"Ya, I'm ok."

But despite that his chest still tightened like a cobra around it's prey. His skin prickled and it grew cold and clammy again.

He was ok. He would never allow Shredder to use him like that again. Not so long as he lived.

Mikey sniffed back the remaining tears, finally pulling back so Leo could get a good look at him. His face was puffy and his tiny freckles were hidden behind a soft glow of red blotched onto his cheeks.

Mikey rubbed his nose with the back of one of his hands, the other still tightly gripping Leo's arm. "O-ok..." He hesitated before easing his fingers away from the safety of his brother, carefully shuffling back and allowing Donnie the chance to examine Leo.

But before Donnie did so, he patted Mikey's head, earning him a stern look from his baby brother.

The painful images subsided from Leo as his two younger siblings interacted, his lips brushing upwards as Mikey playfully shoved Donnie away.

It was a while since he'd seen them interact like that.

But then like a stormy cloud his chest tightened again in worry. But he tried to ignore it. Instead he attempted to sit up, resting his shell against the concrete wall.

"Thank you for bringing me back." Leo folded his hands in his lap, staring down at them when looking at his warm and caring family became too much.

"It's no problem bro." Raph chuckled. "Although you have to make it up to us now by not getting all sociopathic scary again."

Leo chuckled quietly, rubbing his thumbs together. "Trust me, I'm not changing again." His cheeks burned with shame and his heart fluttered. "I don't want to go through that again... I'm still recovering from last time."

Leo rubbed his forehead as heat started to bloom in the back of his scull.

"On a side note, how do you feel? Any nausea or dizziness?" Donnie perked up again, moving to his work table and retrieving a thermometer.

Leo cocked his head to the side, rubbing his temple. "Not much except for a headache." He held up his hand as Donnie approached. "I'm fine Donnie, really." He waved his brother away, but Donnie ignored him, stepping towards Leo. "I'm just tired."

That was it... it had to be it.

Leo worked his brain to remember the times before when he was working with Shredder. If he could recall one thing that stood out in his mind, it would be the headaches. Insane head pounding, ear splitting, headaches.

Leo gasped and dug his nails into his head as another attack of pain lit up his brain in fire.

"S-stay back Donnie...!" Leo managed through clenched teeth, working his way towards the far edge of the cot.

"Leo?" Donnie stretched out a hand towards his huddled brother, but then slowly pulled it back.

"Come on bro! Don't do this again!" Mikey whimpered, new tears burning his eyes as he reached for his nunchucks.

Raph pulled out his sais, muttering under tight breath. "Fight it Leo." He positioned himself in front of Mikey and protectively beside Splinter.

Splinter stood still as stone, strong eyes watching his eldest son carefully.

"It's going to be ok Leo." Donnie slowly set down the thermometer, reaching for his bo.

"Get back!" Leo cried as Donnie approached again with his bo in one hand while the other continued to slowly reach for Leo.

Fear gripped Leo's heart, threatening to tear it up and smash it to pieces. It thrashed in his ears and vibrated in his brain.

"Fight it Leo."

But he couldn't... Shredder would win no matter what he did...

And it was his job to ensure Shredder's victory.

Leo caught Donnie's hand as it brushed his shoulder, ignoring the sharp gasp from Donnie. The purple turtle attempted to pull his hand back, but Leo ignored it, yanking Donnie's hand downward and slamming his open palm against Donnie's face.

Donnie gasped, springing backwards and stumbling on his lanky legs. He quickly recovered, jabbing his bo forward. "Don't make me hurt you Leo!"

Leo rolled his eyes, standing on the cot and flexing his fingers. "You could never hurt me." Suddenly his closed fist connected with Donnie's jaw, sending the genius spiralling backwards and into the wall.

"Donnie!" Raph hollered, moving his eyes quickly from Leo to Donnie, now sprawled out on the ground.

Leo hopped off the cot, leaning one hand on the wall for support, watching Raph with a dangerous fire in his eyes.

"Don't do this Leo." Raph warned, spinning his sai so they were before him.

"I defeated you once already. I'm not afraid of you." Leo sneered, spreading his legs apart and bringing his arms up to his chest. "We'll see who the better fighter is."

Raph's face twisted downward, his heart sinking in his chest. "I never wanted this. _Ever_."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Lost and Losing Hope

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update- again... I think I'm going to update at the end of each month instead of the last weekend of every month. Life has picked up again, everything from moving, to moving family down with us as well. But! Enough about that! So? How was your month? I hope it went well!**

 **So I took a crazy turn with this story, and I hope you guys like it!**

 **When y** **ou see these,** ' ' **it** **means the other half of Leo, the good side of him, is talking to well, himself. You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter.**

 **Thank you guys so much for you really amazing reviews, favorites and follows! Sorry if I replied to them later than I normally would- like I said, life's put me in a blender again O_o. Anyway, I'm sorry for that!**

 **I don't own the TMNT or Star Trek- I just really love them!**

* * *

Leo held his tight fists to his chest, sliding one foot in front of the other in the traditional Japanese fighting style. Donnie groaned behind him, but thankfully made no move to get up. It was one less turtle to take down.

"Don't do this Leo." Raph hissed, sliding into his own fighting stance, growling behind a tight jaw.

Leo would've smirked, but instead opted to roll his eyes. "Why? Afraid you'll loose?" His voice rose in a teasing manner, amusement bubbling in his chest as Raph bit down on his lip to hide his own snide comment.

"You'll never change, will you Raph?" He was about to launch forward with a jab and hook, but his muscles glued to his bones.

'Don't do this.'

Leo slid to a halt as the voice perked up again.

'You know you're better than this.'

It sounded like his own voice...

Raph raised his hairless brows as he watched his older sibling grind to a halt. What was he doing?

His skin prickled as his Sensei's comono brushed his scales, pulling out his weapon and holding it before himself.

What was wrong with Leo? Raph bit the inside of his cheek, glancing from the turtle in question to Donnie hidden behind Leo. He knew he should go retrieve his brother...

Raph tensed his muscles to take a sliding step foreword but Splinter's arm snapped out in front of his chest.

"No. Leonardo is too unpredictable."

Raph swallowed thickly in his throat and ran his eyes over Donnie.

There were no visible bruises, but the cut that he had sown shut from the fight before had opened again.

With a inward growl Raph backed away, but his stare remained fixed on Donnie.

Shredder was going to be his dead meat when he got his hands on that shady man...

Leo ground his teeth together, trying to stamp out the stupid voice.

'If you attack your family you'll only hurt yourself more.'

He wanted to scream at the voice, to tell it that it was wrong, but something deeply seeded in his heart kept him from doing so.

What did it matter if he attacked his brothers anyway?! They weren't his family anymore!

But the voice chided him that they were, that deep down he never wanted to hurt them and that doing so would result in mental pain. He'd hate himself afterwards... and that he already did...

Leo hissed at the sharp pain in his head, forcing himself not to sway. Instead he took a deep breath and steeled his resolve, pushing his body back into a stance.

"You ok bro?" Raph's voice was deep with concern, and it sent waves of something throughout his body. Was it hurt, or even regret?

Leo rolled his eyes, sneering at Raph. "Like you care. Are you going to come at me or are you just going to sit there looking like an idiot?"

Raph cracked his knuckles. Anything to deal with the fire suddenly aflame in his chest.

"No? Fine." Leo sneered, going for the closest turtle- and oddly enough, the one most frozen in fear.

Raph gasped, pushing Mikey out of the way as Leo swung his fist at his freckled face.

Mikey stumbled back, and would've fallen if not for Splinter's great reflexes, catching the turtle by the shell.

Raph jabbed Leo in the side, spun around and elbowed him in the crook of his neck. "Don't you dare hurt Mikey!"

Leo stumbled back, gripping his neck and breathing heavily through his nose. His voice rose. "Aww, is cute little Raphie trying to sound caring?" Then it dropped again, and Raph's skin prickled. "Because it's pathetic."

'Don't do this.'

But Leo ignored the voice, racing towards Raph and swinging his fist at his temple. Raph dropped down at the last second, slid forward on his knees at shot out his leg to catch Leo.

Leo growled as he hit the floor, lunging at Raph to pull him into a headlock. But Raph was ready for this. He grabbed his arms and threw them behind his back, pulling Leo up and locking him to his chest.

"Stop this Leo!" Raph tightened his grip on Leo's arms as the older turtle struggled.

'You can't win.' Leo's breath flared and his muscles quivered as the voice continued. Leo gasped and his eyes widened as pain suddenly burned up in his brain. He stumbled forward and would've fallen if not for the arms that quickly wrapped under his arms.

"Leo?!" Raph called, shaking his brother in hopes of pulling him out of his daze. "Come on fearless- I know you can hear me! What's wrong?"

But Leo remained limp, breathing hard and clutching his head in agony.

"Michelangelo," Splinter spoke, reaching out and gently clasping his son's shoulder to shake him out of his stupor.

Mikey breathed in a shaky breath, blinking slowly. "Ya Sensei?"

Splinter pinched his lips at his son's quiet reply, forcing a smile onto his lips. "Go help Donatello." His hand carefully moved to the back of the boy's shell, gently pushing him foreword.

Mikey nodded, not daring to look at Leo, but instead forced his head downward as he sidestepped past his two brothers.

Splinter gracefully slid his weapon into it's sheath, drifting to his knees beside Raph and Leo. He ran his hand along Leo's shoulder, whispering something only the blue turtle could hear, if he could at all.

"It's going to be ok Mikey." Raph murmured, getting a better grip on Leo's arms and setting him down on the ground.

"Mmmhm."

Raph swallowed at the ache and growing tightness in his throat as Mikey mumbled, but choose not to say anything else. Instead he sat on his knees beside Leo as the former leader clutched his head in pain, wispily muttering.

"How's Leo...?" Donnie rubbed the cut on his forehead, blinking away the cloudiness from his vision as his mind finally came to.

Mikey shuffled forward quickly, swinging Donnie's arm overtop his shoulder and pulling him to his feet.

"H-he's not doing so well..." Raph gripped Leo's shoulder, rubbing it gently as Leo's quiet mumbling turned into painful gasping. "How are you holding up?"

Donnie rubbed his temple to ease the ache there. "I've been worse." He removed his arm from Mikey's shoulder and fell at Raph's side. "Thanks Mike."

Donnie ran his hand overtop Leo's forehead and bit his lower lip when the skin was hot to touch. "I think he has that headache again."

"What does that have to do with anything Donnie!? Leo's still- he's..." Raph pushed all the anger into his fists, eyes narrowing on Leo's silently writhing form.

He's gone...

"It has everything to do with it Raph." Donnie hissed, slowly standing to his feet and wobbling slightly. He shuffled towards the cabinets above his work table, yanking open one of them. He pushed away ample amounts of machines, inventions long since forgotten, but gave a sharp shout of joy. In the far back of the cabinet was a odd looking device like something you'd see out of a Star Trek film. It was oblong in shape and had two wires sticking out of what could possibly be the top.

"Donatello, explain." Splinter folded his arms behind his back and standing again drawing his attention from his genius son to Leonardo, hunched over and drawing in shuttering breaths.

"I think the real Leonardo is still in there, and the headaches Leo is experiencing is the cure trying to fix the mental damage." Donnie flipped the device over and pushed a button on it's side. It quietly hummed in his fingers.

"But I thought you said you fixed it!" Raph pried Leo's hands off his scalp, nearly gasping at the blood dripping off his brother's finger tips.

Donnie stuck out his tongue and fiddled around with the device as he approached the two turtles. "I thought so too! But-" Donnie halted, earning looks from each family member. But he didn't look at them in return, instead his soft mahogany eyes were turned towards Leo.

If what he thought was happening to Leo was accurate, then...

"Poor Leo..." Donnie's voice quivered. "I-I think I made it worse."

Silence fell over the group.

"The cure partially worked... that's why we saw him normal again." Donnie gulped back the tightness growing like a weed in his throat. His breath quietly wheezed when he spoke again, not sure how to explain it. "But when the other half took over again it turned him into a monster. That's why he's in so much pain." Donnie fiddled with the machine again when the silence grew too thick, pressing around him and pulling him down.

'I'm sorry Leo...'

"So..." Mikey started, wrapping his arms around himself for some sort of comfort. But it did little good.

"The pain he's experiencing now could only be the cure taking him over, changing him back." He started up again, running the device overtop Leo's body. "In other words he's being slowly torn in two. One part of him is the brother we know, the other part being Shredder's personal slave. And our mortal enemy."

Donnie pulled the device back, whispering to himself at it's readings.

"So?!" Raph jerked Leo's arms away from his body, pulling Leo into a headlock and pinning him down. "Can't you just give him more of that stuff and fix him once and for all?!"

Donnie bit back the bitter laugh coiling on his tongue. If only it was that easy!

He screwed his eyes shut, running his hand roughly down his face. "No Raph!"

Mikey jumped when Donnie's fist pounded down onto the table, shuffling closer towards the only comfort available- his Sensei.

"That will only make it worse. I still have to find a solution before his brain crumbles from two very different emotions!" Donnie snapped, grinding his jaw together. "I-I have to find a cure, before he goes insane."

Leo fought the person holding him down, keeping him from folding in on himself. Keeping him from destroying the intense agony worming into his brain.

What did he do to deserve this?!

Nothing!

He was about to scream at it, demand it cease it's attack, when it began to recede. Small amounts of it at first, slowly cooling off his brain, but then it fled altogether. His skin still buzzed and his muscles continued to shake, but he could think again.

'You almost killed your family.'

'You injured Donnie- your little brother.'

Leo gasped, flinging his eyelids open. Bright light invaded them, but he didn't care.

"Donnie...!" He squirmed as the arms holding him tightened, pulling him closer to the chest of one of his brothers. "Donnie!"

"Easy Leo." Raph carefully chided. He eased his arms free from Leo, popping his joints back into place as he stood.

But Leo ignored his brother, thrusting himself onto his feet and staggering slightly. He spun around to the last spot he saw Donnie- the place where he lost it and knocked his brother out cold.

"It's ok Leo." Donnie whispered, refusing to meet his family's eyes. Instead he turned off the machine, ignoring the red warning on it and setting it down.

It's already too late...

"Donnie!" Leo rushed towards Donnie, grasping him at his shoulders and looking him up and down. "Did I hurt you?"

This only made Donnie's heart plummet down to his feet.

Leo know what he was doing- and couldn't stop it.

Leo gripped his brother's chin, and with almost no resistance, lifted up his head. "Donnie?"

Donnie inwardly sighed and collected his scattered thoughts before meeting his brother's intense blue eyes. "I'm good Leo." He patted Leo's arm, gently pulling his head away from Leo's grasp. "Don't worry, ok?"

Leo relaxed slightly, allowing his shoulders to fold forward. Donnie was ok. "Alright." He turned to look at the rest of his family.

'You almost killed them...'

And the voice was right. Much to Leo's horror, Mikey wasn't even looking at him. None of his brothers were. Instead, Mikey opted to hide himself in Splinter's shadow, nun chucks hanging loosely in his hands.

Raph stood like a board with crossed arms and his lips pulled downward grimly.

Leo blew a calming breath through his nose when Splinter slowly crossed the distance to him.

"How are you my son?" But Splinter didn't touch him. Instead his hand was placed in such a way that if need be he could reach for his weapon.

Leo blinked away the hot pressure behind his eyes, suddenly feeling lost. "I-I don't know... Sensei."


	18. Author's note

**Hi guys, I am taking a break from Waking Nightmares to gather my thoughts. I don't know the direction the storie's going to take, so for the time being it's going to be on hold. I need to write out the chapters and test them out so I'll be a little bit, but I don't think it'll be long though. Maybe a month or two.**

 **Just a big shoutout to the reviewers that have stuck with the story, I really appreciate it!**

 **Anyways, I'll catch you guys later :)**


End file.
